Bittersweet Goodbye
by dreams-of-mist
Summary: Mamoru’s heading to America and Usagi must send him off with a bittersweet goodbye. Secrets of the past are revealed to the Inner Senshi and Usagi will experience some of the joys & trials of a long distance relationship. CHAPTER 9 NEW
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Her

**:: Bittersweet Goodbye ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist  
**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America today to finish his studies and become a great doctor. Usagi goes with him to the airport to send him off. Can they survive this bittersweet goodbye?

**Author's Note:** Here's my sorta sequel to 'Where Do We Go From Here?' I'm glad that so many people liked it and reviewed since it was my first fanfic ever – arigatou! Special mentions to **rowensage** – I'm glad I inspired you to write (definitely one of the best things any writer can hear!) This story follows up from where we last left off. For those reading this who haven't read the first fic, don't worry – 'Bittersweet Goodbye' could be a stand-alone fic as well. However, it would be great if you could take the time to check out the other story. In would help you make a little more sense of the story. As before, I guarantee that this story will be completed. The ideas are all in my head on how the next chapters will progress, I just need to get it down in writing. In any case, I hope you enjoy, and please review! Feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me. It's the holidays – have a heart! I just finished writing university final exams and cannot take any more traumas. The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one uses it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 1  
**

Knock, knock!

"I'll get it Mamo-chan!"

"Thanks, Usako. Make sure to look out for the-"

CRASH! BANG!

"OOOOOWWWWW!!!"

Mamoru bowed his head and shook it forlornly. "-carry-on bag."

"I'm alright, Mamo-chan, no need to worry!" Usagi called out, all the while rubbing her now sore bottom. She got up slowly, slightly wincing at the stinging pain that, thankfully, was slowly fading.

'You would think that after more than two years of running around saving the world as a super heroine, a pretty sailor-suited soldier, that I would have this stupid body coordination thing down flat.' she thought grumpily.

She stared at the thing responsible for the throbbing pain on her rear, sent the black inanimate object a death glare, and just for good measure, gave it a good solid kick, sending it sliding across the floor. It hit the wall with a loud thump, giving Usagi a small measure of satisfaction.

'Usagi: 1. Evil black bag: 0'

"Usako? Did you just kick my bag?" Mamoru's amused voice filtered out from the bedroom.

"Of course not," Usagi replied sweetly, "that would be rather petty of me don't you think? Anyways, I better open the door before Motoki decides to knock it down!"

With that said, she walked purposely to the door, making large, wide strides across the now uncluttered hallway. She reached the door and threw it open with a flourish.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Hi, Motoki! Come on in. Mamo-chan is just double checking the last of his bags now."

"Really? I thought he'd be ready by now, especially seeing as how I'm more than five minutes late. You haven't been _distracting_ him now have you?" Motoki grinned at the petite blonde and sent her a playful wink.

"MOTOKI!" Usagi gasped, her face turning an interesting shade of pink.

"What's all the laughing about?" Mamoru asked as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. He was just zipping up the last bag when Usagi's shriek reached his ears followed by Motoki's loud laughter. All he could see now was his somewhat flushed girlfriend staring at anyone but Motoki and him and his sandy-blond haired buddy giving him a cheeky smile.

"Nothing at all Mamoru-kun. Just talking to Usagi-chan for a bit. Need help with getting the bags out of your room?"

"Uh…sure. That would be great. Usako? Is there anything wrong?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh no, Mamo-chan!" Usagi replied quickly, waving her hands madly. "It's nothing really, Why don't you guys finish up with packing and moving the boxes? There's still a couple left that needs to be labeled I think. I'll go get some juice and bring out those little sandwiches Mako-chan made for us."

The two men headed back towards the bedroom and Usagi made her way towards the kitchen. She got out the iced tea bottles and cold cuts sandwiches Makoto had made yesterday from the refrigerator and arranged them neatly on a Styrofoam plate. All the dishes and cutlery had already been neatly packed up and stored in boxes. The kitchen was stark empty except for the few Styrofoam cups and plates that littered the counter and the tiny stack of boxes lying in the corner.

'It's so empty… I can't believe how quickly the two months passed…'

All the furniture had been moved into a nearby storage facility. Furniture and other things that weren't being stored there were in smaller boxes to be moved for temporary storage at Motoki's apartment. Looking at the place where the couch used to be, Usagi remembered the first time she and Mamoru fell asleep in each other's arms while watching a movie. She glanced towards the balcony and couldn't help but miss the little twinkling noises the windchimes used to make there. She could still picture in her mind exactly where the picture of her and Mamoru at the carnival used to sit on the side table in the living room.

'In a way, this was our first home together. We had so many 'firsts' here.'

Usagi sat down on the barstool and rested her head on her hands as she leaned on the counter. Wistfully, she recalled the hectic last two months as Mamoru prepared to head over to America to begin his studies at Harvard Medical School. They had agreed that keeping this apartment around while he was away would be an unnecessary expense. In the future, when he would be back in Toky for visits or for the summer, he would be staying with Motoki. But even so, she couldn't help but be sad to see this place rented out.

'We have so many beautiful memories here. I'm going to miss this apartment so much…'

The two of them tried to see each other as much as possible before his departure. It was difficult sometimes, with Mamoru still catching up on his studies and interning at Tokyo U while Usagi had gotten a part-time job at the OSA-P Jewelry store that Naru's mother owned. She wanted to start saving some money now so that maybe in a few years, she could go visit Mamoru in Boston. They managed to go out together at least twice a week and called each other everyday.

'Mamo-chan's finally leaving today. The time passed so quickly…'

"Usako?" a voice called out.

Mamoru's voice startled Usagi from her inner musings. "Oh! Yes, Mamo-chan?"

"Did you find the sandwiches alright? You've been in the kitchen for a while…"

"No worries! I was just arranging them on a plate. I'll be there in a bit."

With a last minute glance around the bare apartment, she stored the memories inside her heart and headed towards the bedroom.

"Here you go guys. Some of Mako-chan's delicious foods."

"Score! I knew there was an extra perk to helping you pack!" Motoki cried enthusiastically while stuffing his face full of sandwiches.

"And here I thought you were doing this because you wanted to help your best friend out," Mamoru said wryly.

"Yerrr..frat froo…"

"What??"

Motoki took a large swallow out of the juice bottle and tried again. "Yeah, that too."

"Uh huh…" Mamoru said doubtfully, while helping himself to a sandwich as well. "Usako, we're pretty much ready to go. Why don't you gather your things up? There are a few suitcases and bags that Motoki and I need to bring down to his car. The rest of the boxes he'll move later. We're meeting the girls at the airport right?"

"Yep! Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Minako-chan are going to meet us there. I'll call them and let them know that we'll be on our way soon." On impulse, she rushed over to Mamoru, gave him a peck on the cheek, and headed back out towards the kitchen.

Both men watched Usagi's retreating back as she left. Bit by bit, they got back to labeling the boxes but Motoki couldn't help but wonder… "Is she really okay with this Mamoru? I know you said that you guys discussed this, but…"

The room grew silent once more. Motoki turned around to look at his friend. Mamoru had sat down on a box with his head bowed down, his dark hair covering his face from view.

"Mamoru?" Motoki asked concerned with the sudden sadness that seemed to surround Mamoru.

"She tells me she's okay," Mamoru said quietly. "Every time we went out, she greeted me with a brilliant smile and every time I dropped her off back home, she sent me off with the same smile. Whatever we did, no matter how special or normal it was, she was always laughing and telling me how happy she was…"

"But?" Motoki continued slowly.

"But…there were these moments, when she thought I wasn't looking, that the light in her eyes faded just a little and her smile faltered. When her grip on my arm was a little tighter or she raced towards me just a little faster, as if she couldn't bare to waste a single moment of our time together, as if…if she doesn't hold on to me tightly enough, I would disappear. When that happened, I wondered if I was really doing the right thing, leaving to go to America."

"And are you? Doing the right thing I mean? I know this is a little late in the game to be having this conversation, but you're not quite on the plane just yet; there's still time to reconsider this whole thing. You don't have to go."

"Motoki…"

"Don't get me wrong, Mamoru. I think this is an awesome opportunity for you and that this is a right step towards achieving your dream of being a great doctor. But…I remember, only a few years ago, how indifferent you were to the people around you, even me sometimes. People labeled you off as cold and arrogant loner. Usagi-chan entered your life and everything seemed to change for you. She's probably the best thing to ever happen to you. She's the family you always wanted. Can you really leave her behind like this?"

And just outside the doorway, Usagi leaned against the wall waiting to hear the answer.

**:: end of chapter 1 ::**

Yay! Finished chapter 1. I'm going to begin chapter 2 within a few days so please be on the lookout for it! I'll try to have most of the story completed before my winter break is over because after that, it may take me a long time before I can post any updates. Please, if you have time, check out 'Where Do We Go From Here?' and review both that story and this one. Constructive criticism please! And thank you very much for reading. Happy holidays to one and all!


	2. Chapter 2: One Last Memory

**:: Bittersweet Goodbye ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America today to finish his studies and become a great doctor. Usagi goes with him to the airport to send him off. Can they survive this bittersweet goodbye?

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter to my sequel of 'Where Do We Go From Here?' Please take the time to check out the other story if you haven't already. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me. It's the holidays – have a heart! I just finished writing university final exams and cannot take any more traumas. The story below, however, is mine, and I can only ask that no one uses it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken  
**_:: … :: _**– sets or changes the scene

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 2**

**_

* * *

:: at the Hikawa Shrine ::__

* * *

_**

"Rei? Was that Usagi-chan on the phone just now?"

"Mmmhmm. She said that they were going to load a few more bags and suitcases onto Motoki's car before heading to the airport so we should get ready to head out in about fifteen minutes."

The four inner senshi were at Rei's temple. They had decided to meet there before heading to the airport to see Mamoru off to America. They all sat around the table eating the mango cheesecake Makoto had made and drank the tea Rei had brought out.

"I can't believe he's leaving again. I mean, the last time he got on a plane, he ended up dying."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the blonde sitting crossed leg with a white pillow hugged to her chest.

"MINAKO!!" all three girls cried. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

"How can you say that?? Mamoru-san's death is nothing to be offhanded about. In case you forgot, we ALL died."

"Ami is right. What would Usagi-chan say if she heard you say that?"

Minako shrank back a little from the pentrating gazes her fellow brunette and blue-haired senshi were sending her.

"Sorry, Ami-chan, Mako-chan. I guess I'm just in a bit of a mood. Don't get me wrong, Mamoru-kun's a nice guy and everything. He's going to be our future king and ruler of Earth and that's just peachy. But I don't like how he's always hurting Usagi-chan. Did he even think of how she would feel with him leaving AGAIN? It's not like the last time it happened everything went smoothly because it SO did not. Admit it; you all think the same thing."

At that, the girls all quieted. It was true. They all had doubts about Mamoru's plans to go study at Harvard and how this would affect their friend and princess. Things had returned to normal after the fight with Galaxia. The city had been restored and people went about their daily lives as if nothing had happened, yet another demonstration of the power of the Ginzuishou and its wielder. The cherry blossoms were blooming once again underneath the bright sun. School was out for the summer and the youma attacks were becoming were coming in longer and longer intervals. Yet, today, it felt somewhat gloomy nonetheless.

"We're all worried about her, Minako."

"I know, I know. I just don't want her to get hurt again. The two of them have suffered enough, don't you think? At times it hurts to watch them," Minako murmured softly. "I'm the guardian of love. I couldn't help Usa-chan when Mamoru was brainwashed. Or when he broke up with her. And when she was silently suffering because Mamoru hadn't contacted her at all, I didn't even know. What kind of guardian does that make me?!"

"Minako, it's not your fault. None of us knew. None of us could help. She hid her sadness so well that we never even realized anything was wrong," Ami gently said as she put her arms around the normally perky blonde. "You're right. We should have been there for her. But we can't change the past, can we?"

"I don't think we're giving her enough credit," a strong voice cut in.

All eyes turned to the black haired girl who was gazing outside. Her dark violet eyes looked out at the peacefulness of the temple, of the entire world. 'The peace Usagi brought,' she thought proudly.

"Usagi-chan is stronger than we think. She isn't the same odango-atama we met more than two years ago. She's had to grow up, to deal with so much a normal teenager should never have to face. We're her guardians, her protectors. For over a thousand years, this has been our sacred duty, our destiny. But in the end…it's always her that protects us. It was she who defeated Beryl alone in the North Pole. Up on that meteor, she was the one who healed Fiore and saved us all...at the cost of her own life. For Hotaru-chan, she leaped into a dark galaxy alone to help destroy Pharaoh 90. And then there was Galaxia. None of us stood a chance, not us, not the Outers, not even the Starlights. Even with all our power combined, we couldn't even faze her. But, with all of us gone, Usagi didn't back down. She faced the strongest senshi the universe had ever known. She won. She beat Chaos. And she brought us all back. Her strength and her light pulled her through. We underestimate her power and her determination. Yes, she can be a crybaby and a coward sometimes. But when it truly matters, when all seems lost, she'll be the world's guiding light. She'll pull through and become the bravest of us all. The truth is she doesn't need us to be strong. We need HER."

"Rei…"

"She's right you know. I mean, when Usagi told us that Mamoru was leaving again, she didn't cry once. She didn't even tear up. The old Usagi would have been bawling before she could even get started on telling us the news," Makoto added in jokingly.

The girls started giggling and the tension in the room was broken.

"Anyways, we better go or we'll be late. Are the going-away presents already in Yuuichirou's car?"

"Yep. I put them in the trunk when we got here."

"Let's head out then." Rei gathered herself up and brushed off some crumbs. Leaning out the sliding paper doorway, she called out, "Yuuichirou?"

Silence.

"Yuuichirou!!"

More silence.

"YUUICHIROU!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! WE'RE LEAVING **NOW**!!!" The sudden yell caused Phobos and Deimos to scatter in a flurry of black feathers and a loud yelp was heard somewhere on the temple grounds.

Gone was the calm and collected Shinto priestess who only moments before was reflecting on the strength of her closest friend. In her place was a fiery, short-tempered woman standing with her hands on her hips, staring down a shaggy-haired man as he came running up the steps.

"About time you lazy lout!! We're not letting you stay here for free you know? Now hurry and get changed or we'll be late to see Mamoru off! Could you move any slower?!"

The rest of the inner senshi watched dumbstruck as Rei stepped out to follow Yuuichirou in order to continue her tirade and scold him some more.

"Rei is very scary sometimes…"

"You don't say, Ami-chan, you don't say…"

* * *

_**:: at Mamoru's apartment ::

* * *

**_

"…She's probably the best thing to ever happen to you. She's the family you always wanted. Can you really leave her behind like this?"

Usagi held her breath and waited for the answer.

"You're right, Motoki. She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She's my miracle, my family. The love I feel for her…it's in my blood, in my every breath, screaming inside of me. There are times that I don't want this, to feel this overwhelming emotion; to love her so much that it chokes me. When I broke up with her, every moment spent without her, it felt as if something inside me was broken. It's almost scary how dependent upon her I am for happiness, for a reason to keep living each day of my life. I wish I could say that I deserve having her in my life because of all the good things that I've done, but I can't. She fell into my life quite unexpectedly and regardless of whether I deserve her or not, I intend to keep her. I simply can't do without her."

"If you love her so damn much, why are you going??"

Motoki thought his friend had lost his mind when Mamoru lifted his head up and actually smiled at him.

"Because she's making me," Mamoru said rather cheerfully.

Outside the doorway, she smiled.

'Nevermind, Usagi must have lost her mind,' Motoki thought, thoroughly exasperated with this couple now.

"What do you mean SHE'S making you go? Didn't she try to make you STAY?"

"When I found out I had gotten accepted to Harvard again, I had no intention of going. Tokyo U had already offered me a full scholarship and I was going to accept so I wouldn't have to leave. The thought of leaving Usako alone and unprotected again…I couldn't stand it."

"Unprotected? Again? As opposed to when else? Hah! You seem to have forgotten the girls, all eight of them if you count little Hotaru-chan. Sometimes it seems like they're her bodyguards or something. And let's not forget her gun-wielding father. If he could, he'd probably send Usagi to a nunnery. It's not like evil monsters are going to come and attack her anyways. Like she's some mystical princess and dark forces are going to whisk her away so they can have their way with her."

"You have no idea…" Mamoru muttered.

"What did you just say??" Motoki looked a little incredulous.

"Uh…I said…um…you get the…um…idea."

'Nice going baka. Why don't I just tell him I'm Tuxedo Kamen, Usako is Sailor Moon, and that one day I can actually truly claim I'm king of the world?'

"Um…right then…" If Motoki thought anything was particularly strange, he let it pass. "So how did she change your mind? I know you and you can be pretty stubborn when you put your mind to it."

"Like I said, I had no intention of going. I didn't tell Usako about Harvard and hid the letter away. She found it however and convinced me that I shouldn't give up this once in a lifetime chance to fulfill my dreams. She didn't want me to have any regrets, for anything to come between us in the future. She made me realize that even though we love each other, our lives shouldn't revolve around each other entirely. We both have dreams that we want to fulfill, things that we have to do, that only we can do for ourselves. If we always put our lives on hold for each other, we're both going to end up with regrets and bitterness. It could tear us apart."

"So she insisted you go? Even though we both know how sad she's going to be? The first time you had to go, she moped around for weeks before and weeks after you were gone. It got a little better when those Three Lights singers were here, especially that dark-haired one. What was his name again? Sandy? Saka? Suya?"

Mamoru bit back an oath and grounded out sharply, "Seiya."

"Yeah! That was his name. Do you think your relationship with Usagi can withstand this?"

"Faith."

"What?"

"Usako said to have faith, to believe that we can handle having this long distance relationship." Inside he thought, "Compared to the distances before, this is nothing.' "We've faced worse obstacles before and made it through. I think we'll be alright."

"You're not the least bit worried or concerned that some good looking guy is going to hit on Usagi while you're gone?"

"No, of course not. I trust Usako completely," Mamoru said breezily, almost too quickly even.

Motoki looked a little surprised and scratched his head in confusion. "Really? I mean, she is very pretty you know. She just entered high school and I'm sure there's a whole bunch of guys looking for a nice and pretty girlfriend. If it was me, and I was going to leave Reika all by herself while I was halfway across the world, I'd be so scared that –"

"MOTOKI!" Mamoru stood up and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, sending the ebony locks into disarray with tufts sticking up in spikes. "Are you ready to go?"

"What? Uh…yeah, I've got these two bags here to carry down, right?"

"Great. Let's head out then. Usako?"

Outside the doorway, Usagi stood upright instantly, afraid that she had been caught eavesdropping after all. Nervously, she straightened her clothes and brushed imaginary lint off her sleeves. She quickly tiptoed over to the living room before answering.

"Um…yes, Mamo-chan?" she called out.

The two men emerged from the bedroom, each carrying two pieces of luggage.

"Are you ready to go Usako?"

"In a minute. I just finished calling the girls and they'll be on their way to the airport soon. Motoki, would you mind taking your bags down first? We'll be along in a bit."

"Sure thing Usagi-chan. I'll be waiting downstairs in the car then."

As he passed Mamoru, he spoke softly in a sing-song voice so that only Mamoru could hear.

"Someone's about to get lucky."

"Motoki!" Mamoru hissed out. He could still hear Motoki chuckling as he closed the door on his way out of the apartment.

"Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru turned his head back to look at his girlfriend. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed. You're not coming down with anything are you? Here, let me feel your forehead."

"No! I'm fine, Usako," Mamoru said hurriedly. He backed away slightly as Usagi starting walking towards him. "I'm feeling fine. Was there something you wanted to say before we leave?"

She gave him a small smile and walked over towards the balcony doors. Sliding them open, she stepped out onto the balcony and lifted her face to the shining sun. Turning back at him, she held out her hand and beckoned.

"I just wanted to take a look at the city one last time with you. Stand with me?"

"Always."

Mamoru smiled and walked towards the bewitching woman who held his heart within her hands. She was full of contradictions. Petite and frail in appearance as if a strong gust of wind could carry her away. But it only hid the underlying strength and unbreakable will that lay beneath. When looking at her, the world only saw a girl's innocence, but her warrior's eyes had seen more pain, death, and suffering that many would ever experience in several lifetimes. And while lots of people would say Usagi still had a child-like appearance, he could see the woman she was becoming, the woman he would one day proudly call his wife and spend his life with.

Taking her hand, he lifted it to his lips and brushed a soft kiss against the petal-soft skin. Still holding her hand, he twirled her around to face the cityscape and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head just to the side of the top of her head. Together, they stared out upon the city they loved, the city they had protected together for more than two long years.

"Isn't it beautiful, Mamo-chan?"

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Usagi blushed, and gave his hands a light swat.

"Liar," she teased.

However, truth was, she had taken extra time and effort into how she looked today. She wanted Mamoru to remember her as she was today, every bit the beautiful and mature woman she wanted to become. Her long white-golden hair was in its usual odangoes. Two silver clips that Mamoru had given to her for her 16th birthday helped to hold them in place. She wore a white spaghetti-strapped summer dress that stopped just above her knees. A pink ribbon went around the waist and there was a bow at the back, similar to the bows on the sailor fukus. She had pinned a rose pendant right under her left strap and she wore white sandals to go with the dress.

"Well…you don't look so shabby yourself," Usagi replied as she turned around to straighten out his blazer. He had finally ditched his favourite forest green blazer in favour of the dark charcoal one he was currently wearing. He wore a white dress shirt underneath and tan coloured khakis. All in all, very handsome.

"Thank you. I had to match my very lovely girlfriend; didn't want to disappoint, you know?"

Mamoru grinned down at her and brought both her hands to his lips. He placed a light butterfly kiss on the back of each hand and watched as the heart-shaped ring he gave her caught the sunlight, shooting off sparks of light. He had bought the promise ring almost exactly one year ago so that she would always have a tangible reminder of how much she meant to him even when he was on the other side of the world.

"It suits you." He toyed with the ring a bit and was surprised to see a ring tan on the finger. "You've been wearing it all this time, since I left the first time? You don't have to wear it everyday for me you know."

"I don't wear it for you." She looked up and stared right into his eyes, the darkness of his eyes a contradiction to her lightness. She said simply, "I wear it for us."

She could do that to a man; bring him to his knees with but a few words. He was floored, as always, by her heart which seemed to have the capacity to love everyone and everything. Tucking a stray tendril that the wind had blown out of place back behind her ear, he pulled her close and rested her head against his shoulders.

"You undo me."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms, content to savour these few last moments together.

"Let's make one last memory for this place." Mamoru offered up his arm to Usagi. With a flick of his wrist, a perfect red rose appeared. "May I have this dance, milady?"

She took the rose and drew in its romantic scent before tucking it into her hair. "But of course, milord."

They stepped back indoors, into the now spacious living room. He bowed low and she curtsied deeply. He reached for her hand and at the first touch it felt as if they were back on the moon, attending one of the fantastic royal balls. Easily, they fell back into their old lives, their old memories, as they waltzed to an imaginary tune that only they could hear. Round and round they spun, every bit the dashing prince and beautiful princess they were once upon a time. Gracefully they soared across the floor, their gazes locked onto one another as their feet moved in step.

As the music came to a bittersweet melodic end, Mamoru leaned in while Usagi tilted her head up. Mouth against mouth, they skimmed their lips over each other's. He drank in her sighs, the softest and sweetest of sounds. They drew each other in deeper, their long, slow kisses filled with aching tenderness. Her long slim fingers reached up to stroke the planes of his face. He trailed his hands down her arms and heard her breath catch.

"Mamo-chan…"

"Usako, my sweet Usako…" He rubbed his lips against her cheek. He felt her smile against his own.

"One more beautiful memory for us, right, Mamo-chan? For this place that's so filled with precious memories."

"We'll make more just like this one, I promise you. When I come back for good, we'll have a new home, and we'll make new memories." He brushed his hand across her face and rubbed his thumb against her lips in a light caress. "Come on. Let's go my love."

Hand in hand, they walked towards the front doors, each carrying a bag. Together, they took one last look at the apartment. Gone was the wind chime that use to rest outside on the balcony, the pictures of them together, and all the things that had made it home. But the memories they would carry forever. In their hearts, they said their goodbyes to the nearly empty apartment and walked through the threshold.

The door closed with a final click.

* * *

**_:: elsewhere… ::

* * *

_**

"Are you guys ready yet? Hurry up or we'll miss them!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"She's got a point you know, you ARE the one holding us up."

"Yeah, yeah… We'll get there on time so stop worrying."

"I'm going to be really disappointed if we miss Mamoru-san's flight. Plus, Usagi-chan would be sad if we arrived late and missed him altogether."

"Well, she technically can't be sad that we're late because she doesn't even know we're coming. It's a surprise, remember?"

"That's no excuse. Now are you ready or not?"

"Yes, mother dear."

"Don't sass me."

"Sigh…it was a joke! Yes, I am ready. And don't worry. I have a few things to say to Mamoru before he goes so I'll make sure we get to the airport on time. Now, do you have the presents?"

"Check!"

"Alright, let's go. Oh wait! I forgot the keys!"

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"

**:: end of chapter 2 ::

* * *

**

And that's that for chapter 2. I hope you liked it! (I don't know if you noticed, but I suddenly discovered the use of 'rulers'). I'll try to have chapter 3 out in about a week. My ideas for it are a little unorganized as of right now. Thank goodness for winter break or I would never have time to write new chapters. Please review and give me constructive criticism please! And thank you very much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Joyrides Everyone

**:: Bittersweet Goodbye ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America today to finish his studies and become a great doctor. Usagi goes with him to the airport to send him off. Can they survive this bittersweet goodbye?

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is here! Just a few side notes about the content in this chapter: 1) I don't know if there are Volkswagen beetles in Japan or not; if there isn't, oops! Also, I've started to use a few Japanese words and phrases here and there. If you don't know what something means, just ask me. Please review if you have time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken  
**_:: … ::_** – sets or changes the scene

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 3: Joyrides Everyone**

* * *

_**:: Car One ::

* * *

**_

It had started out nicely enough.

They should have known better.

The four inner senshi had all piled into Yuuichirou's car. Rei had sat shotgun next to the shaggy haired man while the other three girls sat in the back. The presents were neatly placed in the trunk. Everything seemed to be on track.

They had only just pulled out of the temple grounds when the car started to make hacking, coughing noises. Startled, they all looked at each other. All of them thought the same thing: what the heck was that?!

Tentatively, Ami spoke up. "Um…Yuuichirou-san? What was that noise just now?"

Behind the long brown bangs, his hazel eyes peered at her through the rearview mirror. "Oh, that noise just now? It's no biggie so don't worry. It's just the engine."

"The ENGINE??" she squeaked out. This was no good.

"Yeah, it's been making that noise for a while now. If I give the hood a good bang every fifteen minutes or so, it should be fine."

Four now panicked girls thought he must be crazy.

Now, they all knew that Yuuichirou's car was old before assigning him as driver. It was a banged-up Volkswagen beetle from who knew which decade. At one point, it was believed to have been bright green. Now it was a sickly pea green and slowly turning into a mushy brownish hue. As if the colour wasn't ugly enough, years of grime and dirt clung to every crevice and corner. Rust patches could be found all over the vehicle and one of the back windows had a slight crack in it. While the outward appearance was grotesque enough to warrant reconsideration, they had all figured that the car must be in pretty decent working condition if Yuuichirous continually drove it and had yet to encounter any accidents.

Again, they should have known better.

"Does anything ELSE not work in perfect order??" This came from Rei who was considering smacking the clueless bastard. The oblivious struggling rocker seemed not to notice the shrillness or incredulity of her tone.

"Well…let's hope it doesn't rain because the wipers don't work. Only about half of the left turn light at the back works. Um…and sometimes the brake pedal gets a little stiff for some reason so I have to press down really hard. Other than that, everything's in working order!"

A stunned silence followed. Which was broken by…

"YUUICHIROU!!! ARE YOU CRAZY OR SOMETHING? HOW COULD YOU –"

As Rei continued screaming into the poor man's ear, the three in the back retreated into their own world.

"We're going to die." The tall brunette said, her face with a look of astonished wonder.

"Mako-chan!" Ami admonished quickly.

"Correction. We're going to die – again." This was tossed out carelessly by the fourth remaining passenger.

"Minako!" Ami couldn't believe the both of them.

"WHAT? Did you girls say something back there?"

"NO!!" Ami quickly responded. "Everything's fine back here, Yuuichirou-san. PLEASE just focus on driving."

After a while, they had all quieted back down. Like clockwork, the engine made a rumbling clanking noise about fifteen minutes later. Yuuichirou leaned out his window and gave the hood a good loud thump. The engine made a final loud cranking noise before it amazingly enough quieted down. Yuuichirou preceded to stick his head back inside and drive onwards, missing the astounded looks on all four girls. Probably because his hair was so long and shaggy that he lacked peripheral vision.

Another five minutes passed by before hell proceeded to break loose again because of a simple question.

"You girls wanna listen to some music?"

It seemed harmless enough. They had a little over half an hour to go before they would reach the airport. Why not pass it listening to some tunes?

"Sounds good to us," Minako replied.

"Awesome! I have this great CD that I just burned. You guys will love it!"

"Who's on it?"

"Oh, some really great musicians. You guys probably won't know them because they're mostly American and Canadian rock bands, but don't worry, it's some great stuff. Our Lady Peace is my fave."

Fumbling around with a side compartment, Yuuichirou finally managed to open it. He pulled out the top CD from the huge stack and stuck it into the CD player. Seconds later, the car inside was chaos itself.

Apparently, there was one thing about the car that was in great working order. The sound system. If anything, Yuuichiou had upgraded the system to play everything bigger and louder. Out from the speakers pumped the hard rock sounds of drums, electric guitars, and screaming vocals. The girls immediately jerked at the unexpected onslaught to their hearing and covered their ears, their heartbeats bouncing in step with the loud beats and rhythms. The whole interior seemed to vibrate with the music, the windows on the brink of shattering.

Rei had had enough.

"YUUICHIROU!!! TURN THE MUSIC DOWN **NOW**!!!"

Yuuichirou ignored her completely, his head bopping in tune to the song. He was lip-synching as well.

Angry, she slapped him on the arm causing his startled eyes to peer at her behind his messy hair.

"WHAT? WHAT DID I DO?"

"TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!!! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK!!!"

"WHAT?? I CAN'T HEAR YOU REI! SPEAK UP!"

"WHAT?? I CAN'T HEAR **YOU**! JUST TURN THIS RACKET DOWN! WHICH BUTTON ON THIS SHITTY DASHBOARD IS FOR VOLUME??"

"WHAT? SPEAK UP!"

"YUUICHIROU!!! IF YOU DON'T TURN THIS DOWN NOW I'M GOING TO FRY YOUR ASS!"

"WHAT??? I'M TRYING TO DRIVE REI!"

The backseat passengers watched the drama unfold in front of them. Yuuichirou was trying to concentrate on the road and at the same time trying to decipher Rei's words. Rei on the other hand was steadily growing angrier by the minute if her changing face colour was any indication. She was slowly turning as red as the flames she controlled. She was madly waving her hands and arms around, gesturing at the dashboard, and obviously making grand threats of some kind that probably involved castrating the demented driver. It would have been very amusing to them all if only they weren't in a car that could fall apart at any moment, send them into a horribly fiery crash, or cause them permanent hearing and brain damage.

'Oh my goodness… they were right. We are going to die…' Ami reconciled herself to the crazed situation and prepared for another half hour of madness. 'Why oh why didn't we just pay for a taxi?'

* * *

_**:: Car 2 ::

* * *

**_

It was so quiet.

Motoki wasn't sure if he was supposed to do something about the silence like make conversation or turn on the radio. Ever since Usagi and Mamoru had gotten into the car, they hadn't said a word. The couple sat in the back together while he drove the car with only a suitcase for company. Not that he really minded; the two deserved as much remaining time together they could get. He felt like one of those fancy limo drivers where there were celebrities in the back and the privacy screen could go up when needed.

'I could really use a privacy screen right about now.'

Resigned, he settled in for the drive ahead to the airport and did his best to be invisible. 'Be one with the car,' Motoki quietly intoned inside his head.

Usagi and Mamoru were too absorbed in each other and were unaware of their friend's little dilemma. They sat side by side with Usagi in the middle and Mamoru on the right side. Her right arm was entwined with his left, her left hand cradling his right. Usagi watched as her right hand fingers traced lazy patterns on his upturned palm, her head resting on Mamoru's shoulders. Mamoru in turn rested his head on hers and watched her slim fingers brushed over his skin.

They stayed like this for several minutes, content for now to just hold onto each other. The city outside passed them by, a blur of buildings, streets, and people. Each block they drove past was one step closer to the airport and one step further away from each other.

To Usagi, the time passed too quickly, the world beyond moving too fast. Inside she was crying, a soundless plea. 'It's not enough time, it's not enough time!' Swallowed by grief, she stopped her fingers and instead clung to Mamoru's arm, trying to get as close as she could, yet it was never close enough.

Could never be close enough.

Sensing her panic, feeling her waves of sadness add to his own, Mamoru pulled her closer, just as desperate to just feel her near. He wanted to comfort her, to soothe away her fears, to brush aside the tears that threatened behind her crystal clear eyes. But there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do that would make this any easier, to make their parting any less painful. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head, his heart breaking every bit as much as hers. He put his hand over hers and without realizing it, found her pulse. He felt the beat of it, the life that flowed through her veins, and on some basic human level it comforted him somehow. This was his mate, living, breathing, and at his side. His reason. His everything.

As long as nothing was said they could pretend, just a little while longer.

So they sat in silence.

And time gently slipped away.

* * *

_**:: Car 3 ::**_

* * *

"WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR!!" 

Smoothly, the bright yellow sports car glided to the right into the next lane, just missing the bumper of the green sedan that was in front moments before. This earned it a loud honk from the car they cut in front of. The small woman in the large dark blue SUV could be seen giving them the finger in the rearview window.

"Hmph. What's wrong with her? She's sure unpleasant."

"Well, Haruka, considering you cut right in from of her WITHOUT signaling, I can see why she would be irritated, don't you?"

"Aww…c'mon Michiru. That dumb green sedan was moving at a snail's pace."

"It was moving at exactly speed limit, Haruka-papa," a small voice at the back piped up.

"That's what I said Hotaru-chan, a snail's pace."

"Is this really the kind of example you should be setting for her? Driving like a maniac whenever it suits you? She's going to get her license revoked right after she gets it because of your influence." Looking at the little mop-headed child, one could see that she was thoroughly enjoying the speed. Her eyes were lit up like Christmas lights, watching the world outside pass her by in flashes of colour and cars.

"I was not driving like a maniac, Setsuna. I was in perfect control of the vehicle at all times. And Hotaru knows when to speed and when not to, right munchkin?"

"Hai, Haruka-papa!"

"The sign said maximum speed of 100 km/hour on this highway. I do believe we're moving at 150 km/hour. And it's not like there's no traffic either. It's rush hour. If we don't get into a major accident where we all have a terrifying and agonizing death, we're going to get chased down by the police seeing as how you're cutting in lane to lane." Setsuna stated this firmly, hoping to impart some fear into the young sailor senshi of silence.

"Okay, so I missed signaling that one time just now. The rest of the time I did." Having said that, Haruka proceeded to signal for about a tenth of a second before once again, switching lanes. 'All these drivers, moving so slowly. Don't they know that people have places to be?' Yet another horn was heard blaring behind them.

"HARUKA! Stop doing that! And for goodness sakes', slow down!" Beside her, Michiru clutched the armrest and the seat, praying that she survived this ride in one piece. Normally, she was used to having her girlfriend drive at breakneck speeds; she even enjoyed it, but usually on a fairly open road or on the racetrack – not on the most crowded highway at rush hour.

"Michi, you did say that you didn't want to be late for Mamoru's departure. I'm just doing what you told me to do – making sure we're not late."

"Don't use me as an excuse for your speeding; you know that this wasn't what I meant. It's because of YOU that we left the house so late. I can't believe you misplaced your keys and then spent fifteen minutes looking for it. YOU – the racecar driver."

"It's not like I did it on purpose. And hey, if we're really pressed for time, Setsuna can stop time for a bit, right?" Looking back, the short dirty-blonde-haired senshi winked.

In response, Setsuna simply raised one elegant brow. "Just focus on keeping your eyes on the road, Haruka. We don't want to hurt anybody."

"Yeah, yeah… Can you believe that thing in front of me? It barely looks like a car. And it's moving so slow. Look at all that open space in front of it."

Indeed, there was an ugly puke-greenish car in front. Michiru thought it looked somewhat familiar, but brushed that thought aside; who would own such a dreadful looking car?

Exasperated with the tiny car bumbling its way across the road, Haruka again switched lanes – earning her the fifth angry honk of the trip already – sped up even more, and cut in front of the ugly beetle.

Immediately after returning to her original lane, the beetle behind started sounding its horn. Only this time, it didn't let up, continuing to blast its annoying noise every three seconds.

Not one known for patience, Haruka angrily lifted her hand high enough so that the people behind could see and gave them the finger.

"Haruka! What are you doing??"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm flipping them one. Jeez, would you stop honking??" she yelled out.

But the honking didn't stop. And she started hearing other things too besides that blasted horn. A woman yelling. And loud rock music?

"THAT IS IT!" Haruka screamed out, her thin thread of control having finally snapped. "Michiru, hold the wheel."

"WHAT?? Haruka, whatever you're thinking, don't!"

But it was too late. Haruka had already rolled down her window, and was going to stick her head out. She heard the end of what the woman was yelling over the clamor of the other cars as they sped on the highway.

"– DUMBASS DRIVER!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO DRIVE!!!"

That was the last straw. Haruka stuck her head out, turned around and yelled:

"STOP HONKING AT US YOU CRAZY PSYCHOPATHS!! SO I CUT IN FRONT OF YOU – DEAL WITH IT, BIT –!!"

She stopped mid-insult when she finally got a good look at the woman yelling at her through the front passenger window.

"REI???"

"HARUKA???"

Inside the car, Michiru cried out. "HARUKA!! LOOK OUT!! STEP ON THE BRAKES!!!"

Tires screeched and screams were heard.

And then all was quiet.

**:: end of chapter 4 ::**

* * *

Yes! Another chapter finished. Check out chapter 4 now. Go! Hurry! Before it goes away! Just kidding. Please review and give me as much feedback as possible! Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4: Last Call

**:: Bittersweet Goodbye ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America today to finish his studies and become a great doctor. Usagi goes with him to the airport to send him off. Can they survive this bittersweet goodbye?

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 4. I managed to write two chapters during this last week and a bit which I'm feeling pretty good about. I've never been to Japan so I don't know what the airport in Tokyo (if there even is one) looks like. If there are problems with that, I'm sorry! Again, there are some Japanese words and phrases here and there. If you don't know what something means, just ask me. Please read and review! Thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 4: Last Call**

Usagi watched as Mamoru and Motoki took the suitcases and bags out of the car and onto the airport cart. She felt displaced; there but not quite there. Her body was standing there on the cement pavement, dispassionately watching the scene unfold. But her mind and her heart seemed elsewhere, unable to process what was happening. The airport loomed ahead, a giant menace to her eyes. Everywhere people were being dropped off and picked up. Some were crying, others laughing, hugs going around. She looked at Mamoru, watched as the summer breeze mussed up his glossy black hair. She saw his firm, generous mouth lift up into a grin, listening to his best friend crack a joke. She remembered the way his dark cobalt eyes would seem to darken to black when the flares of passion overwhelmed them both.

Her heart was already breaking.

With all the bags loaded onto the cart, they made their way inside the airport, Usagi's small hand tucked into Mamoru's larger one.

"Usako?" Mamoru leaned down and tenderly brushed his hand across her cheek. "Daijobou?"

"I'm fine, Mamo-chan." Even saying this, she gripped his hand a little tighter. "Where do we line up?"

"Over there, at the international flights section. See, there's a booth for my flight to Boston."

"Well, buddy, let's get you checked in and unload these bags," Motoki added in loudly, hoping to dispel a bit of the downer mood they kept getting sucked back into. He patted Mamoru loudly on the back and slung an arm around Usagi.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'll keep you company until this crazy lug comes back for Christmas. Plus, we all know you're just waiting for him to go so that you can make a move on me!" He gave her a conspiratory wink and pretended to be hurt when Mamoru gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Hmph! Usako wouldn't go for the likes of you if you were the last guy in the universe. Isn't that right, love?" He gave her a devil-may-care smile, his eyes full mischief. Usagi couldn't help but smile back. Sometimes, with just one look, he could weaken her knees, make her insides flutter like butterflies, and her heart jump into her throat. He had the face of an avenging angel, dark and beautiful with its angles. His poet's mouth was firm and sensual, but always so soft when they touched hers. He had a lean and rangy body underneath hardened muscle that never failed to hold her lovingly and protectively.

"You'll always be the one for me." She said this while drowning into his eyes and watched as his face gentled. They both understood that she wasn't teasing.

"Sames goes," he murmured, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

They lined up and eventually got to the front counter. The woman validated the flight tickets and Mamoru and Motoki put his suitcases on the conveyor belt.

"Everything seems to be in order, Mr. Chiba. Have a pleasant trip." She handed him back the tickets and his passport.

"Thank you, miss."

The three headed back out the airport atrium while Mamoru rearranged his belongings. Usagi looked at the large clock up ahead.

12:32 PM.

Mamoru's boarding time was 1:05 PM.

Half hour left. 'Breathe, just breathe, Usagi.'

"Hey, Usagi-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it Motoki?"

"Aren't the other girls supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, they are. I told them to meet us here at twenty past noon but I guess they're running late. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"Sounds like fun. Four more teenage girls coming to see you off. Man, Mamoru, you're one lucky son of a bi–"

Motoki's cellphone started ringing.

"Hold on a sec guys. Hello? Hello?? HELLO?? Hmm…bad reception here. I'm going to take this outside. Be right back."

"Well I guess it's just the two of us, Usako," Mamoru said once Motoki left.

"Mamoru, I –"

"MAMORU!!! USAGI!!!"

They turned around and were embarrassed to see four girls flocking towards them in a slightly tangled mess.

"Can we pretend we don't know them and don't see them?" Mamoru lifted his hand and shielded his eyes from the view.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at his futile attempt to hide behind her.

"PHEW!! We finally got here!"

"What took you so long Pyro? You guys are almost ten minutes late."

"Oh, don't get me started on the troubles we had getting here in the first place. We're late mostly because of THEM."

"Them?" Looking past Rei's shoulder, Usagi caught a glimpse of turquoise hair.

"Michiru? Haruka! Setsuna! Hotaru-chan! You guys came!!" Usagi rushed over to Haruka and gave her a huge hug. Pulling away, she smiled brightly at the other three outer senshi. "Minna! Thank you for coming. This is such a great surprise."

"Well, prince charming over there is going to be my future liege one day. Guess he deserves a proper sendoff." Affectionately, Haruka gave Usagi a pat on her head, ruffling her bangs.

"Haruka," Michiru admonished lightly, "show a little more respect, would you?"

"What? What did I do?"

Usagi giggled and went back to Mamoru's side. "By the way, where's Yuuichirou? Didn't he drive you guys here? And how did Haruka and the others make you late?"

"ARGH!! Don't even MENTION that dumbass! I can't believe his complete idiocy!!"

Nobody except Mamoru and Usagi seemed surprised by Rei's outburst.

"Huh?"

"Don't mind her, Usagi. She's still a little upset, but with just cause. Yuuichirou's car is…well…"

"Old. Crappy. A piece of junk. A bane of humanity. A youma in machine form sent to make my life a living hell."

"Uh…yes, what Rei said. Anyways, to make a long story short, when Haruka cut in front of us–"

"After signaling of course," Haruka interjected hastily.

"Rei, already irritated beyond reason, honked the horn before Yuuichirou could stop her. We didn't know it was Haruka who cut in front."

"Why would he try to stop her?"

"Well, Mamoru-san, it turns out that the horn malfunctions."

"Once it honks, it just won't stop," Minako added in jokingly, earning her a few frowns.

"So…the horn kept going and Rei was angry so she opened her side window and started yelling at Haruka's car. Haruka didn't know it was us so she opened HER window and started yelling at US."

"Wait a minute. Wasn't Haruka DRIVING?"

"Um…yeah, I was. I had Michi hold the wheel for me."

"Which led to the next problem. Traffic stopped all of the sudden on the highway –"

"This was on the HIGHWAY??"

"Um…yeah, Usagi-chan, it was. So Haruka swerved the car and punched the brakes to avoid hitting the car in front of her –"

"But we weren't so lucky," Makoto finished off for Ami. "We slightly hit Haruka's car so now there's a tiny dent in the back of her yellow sports car. And amazingly enough, Yuuichirou's car didn't suffer any damage. So then the police came and gave us all hefty fines for reckless driving and human endangerment. Luckily no one was hurt. I'm sure he was going to haul of off to the station but Haruka there slipped him a fifty."

"Oh my God, that's one of the most ridiculous stories I've heard yet. That still doesn't explain where Yuuichirou is… Rei, you didn't kill him did you??"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it! Stupid pea-brained dirtbag. Apparently, two of the doors on the car don't lock properly so he's outside in the parking lot protecting his precious baby. Like anybody would try to steal that heap of garbage," Rei muttered darkly.

"But let's move on to brighter things now, shall we?" Minako skipped over to Mamoru and held out a box. "For you, Mamoru-kun!"

He untied the lacy ribbon and opened the box. Quickly, he pulled the lid back down before Usagi good take a good peek at it and stammered out a quick "Thanks, Minako." His cheeks were pink and he was staring straight up at the airport ceiling.

"What was it Mamo-chan? I couldn't see."

"Well, Usa-chan, I got him a –"

"MINAKO!!" Clearly mortified, he stuffed the gift into one of his lighter carry-on bags.

Giggling, the senshi of love put a finger to her lips. "I guess it's a secret. You'll find out someday, Usagi." She winked suggestively and stepped back so that someone else could give Mamoru a gift.

Makoto stepped up and held up a tin box. "Well, here's my gift. Hopefully, it'll get a different reaction."

Opening the circular green box, Mamoru's mouth began to water. "Oh wow, Makoto. These look delicious." Inside was a variety of different cookies that Makoto had baked. Chocolate chip, triple chocolate chip, macadamia nut, oatmeal raisin, and Mamoru's absolute favourite: dark chocolate fudge chip. "I'll try not to eat them all before I get on the plane. Thanks a lot. After eating all those wonderful foods you've made over the years, campus meals are going to taste so bland."

Makoto blushed at the comment. "Well, all the more reason to come home more often, right?"

Next, Rei stepped up with a small trinket in her hands. "It's a charm I made at the shrine. It has all our planetary symbols inscribed on it – for protection and luck." She leaned in and gave him a quick hug. "Have a safe trip Mamoru. Come back to Usagi," she murmured softly into his ear.

"Thank you, Rei. I'll carry it with me everywhere."

"I guess I'm up next." Ami stepped forward and handed Mamoru a rectangular box about eight inches by five and a half inches. "Usagi said you hadn't bought one yet, so I thought it would be the perfect thing to get you." Curious, he carefully opened the box and let out a stunned gasp. "Oh, wow, Ami. This is incredible… I can't accept this – it must have cost a fortune."

Nestled inside against a velvet interior was a miniature laptop. The frame was glossy black with a silver symbol for Earth in the middle: a circle with a cross inscribed inside. A gold crescent moon rested on the top right hand corner.

"Mamoru-san, this is a gift. It would be rude not to accept. And plus, I already have my Mercury mini-computer – what would I do with this?" She cocked her head to one side and smiled sweetly. "Plus, it really wasn't all that expensive. I had a friend who had spare parts lying around. I just put it together and added some software on it. It has 512 MB of RAM, a 60 GB hard drive space, the most updated software for spreadsheet and word documents, a CD and DVD rewriteable drive, and lots of other little goodies I thought you might enjoy."

She also went up to Mamoru and gave him a light hug. "Study hard, Mamoru-san. And good luck."

"I'll work my hardest. Can't let this laptop go to waste, right? Thanks again."

"Me next, me next!"

Mamoru crouched down until he was at eye level with Hotaru. "What have you got for me kiddo?"

Shly, the smallest senshi pulled out a large bag from behind her. Her large purple eyes were full of excitement; she held her breath to see his reaction.

Mamoru reached inside the bag and pulled out a large white lab coat. "Hotaru-chan…this is perfect. Thank you."

"Papa had a lot of lab coats lying around. I even made a nametag for you." And sure enough, Mamoru found a gold nametag pinned in just above the breast pocket. _Mamoru Chiba_ was etched in with elegant black script. "When you come back, I'll have a new one ready for you. _Dr. Mamoru Chiba_. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Come back soon, Mamoru-san."

Mamoru watched with kind eyes as the young girl skipped back towards Setsuna. In his heart, there would always be a soft spot for the frail-looking Hotaru. As the senshi of silence, she had helped to return Chibiusa to him when her pure heart crystal had been taken. A priceless gift, the life of his future child.

Next, Michiru came forward while Haruka strutted up alongside. He liked Michiru well enough. She always came across as very sophisticated and poised, but polite and kind nonetheless. Haruka on the other hand…for some reason, they never really got along that well. Haruka was probably one of the more protective senshi out of the eight of them. As a result, she held a grudge like no other against those who hurt Usagi. Mamoru doubted he had a positive image in her mind.

"Well, Mamoru-san, today's the day. Haruka and I got you this." The senshi of water pulled out an envelope from her purse and handed it to Mamoru.

Opening it, he discovered a roundtrip ticket from Boston back to Tokyo valid until one year today.

"It's for your first visit back. We thought what better gift for you and Usagi than getting the two of you back together?"

"Thank you, Michiru. Haruka. This means a lot." He stuck out his hand for a handshake with Haruka. She accepted the gesture, and pulled him close so that she could whisper something out of Usagi's earshot.

"You know how much I care about Usagi. If I find out that you've hurt her, made her cry, did anything unfaithful to her while in America, I'll personally fly over there myself and hunt you down. Then we'll see whose _sword_ is made of sterner stuff: yours or mine." Her whisky coloured eyes glittered dangerously behind her choppy bangs and her smile was predatory, fierce and all teeth.

Mamoru responded in kind, his eyes just as determined and unwavering. "If I hurt her, you won't have to hunt me down. I'll be waiting for you."

Satisfied with that response, Haruka tilted her head in slight acknowledgement, gave his hand a final, hard squeeze, and stepped back. Michiru took up the emptied space and gave Mamoru a warm hug.

"Good luck, Mamoru-san." She lowered her voice and spoke again. "Don't worry, I'll keep Haruka in line." Mamoru grinned slightly but before he could pull back, she spoke again, her voice even more hushed. "But make no mistake, if you truly do hurt our princess, our precious hime, Haruka won't be the only one you'll answer to. Drowning is a horrible way to go." With that, she gave him a light peck on the cheek before returning to the embrace of her lover.

And last but not least…

"I guess that leaves me." The tall statuesque senshi of time stepped forward to give Mamoru one last present. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small silver object and dropped it into Mamoru's hand.

He stared at it and said slowly, "This isn't a car key is it? Because that I REALLY can't accept."

She laughed out loud, a deep throaty sound. "Heavens, no! I don't have that much money. It's for the lock that comes with the bicycle I got you. It should be delivered to your Harvard residence in a few days. I heard that the campus was fairly large and that most students used bikes to get around. I hope it'll be useful."

"This is awesome, really, Setsuna. It'll help me get to all my classes on time. Thank you."

He gave her a brief hug and watched as she too returned to the large group of senshi.

With one exception.

"Usako, I –"

"Mamo-chan, I –"

"MAMORU!!"

'Why do people keep interfering?? I don't have much time left!'

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he ripped his gaze away from his princess who was starting to panic. She glanced at the clock again and froze. It was already 12:56.

Time was slipping away.

They watched as a harried-looking Motoki ran up to them. Panting, he bent over to catch his breath. "Sorry…it…took…so long." Gulping in another breath, he started again. "Hi girls. Mamoru, buddy, sorry, but I got to run. The arcade is a mess right now and I'm needed back right away. Some stuff about broken dishes, angry customers, and screaming employees. Usagi-chan, I know I was supposed to give you a ride back and all –"

"Hey, it's no problem. We have space in our car. Odango, you can ride with us."

"Thanks, Haruka-chan. That would be great."

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Motoki rushed up to Mamoru and gave him a big bear hug. Usagi backed away to let the two have a moment. She understood how important he was to Mamoru; his first real friend.

Motoki slapped his friend on the back a few times. "Have a safe trip, Mamoru. Study hard, don't drink too much, and try not to break too many hearts." He pulled back and the two shook hands, but before he could leave, Mamoru tightened his hold.

"Motoki…you were the first person I could truly call a friend. Thank you for everything." He paused a bit, as if uncomfortable about something. "You know that conversation we were having at the apartment just a while ago?"

"Yeah…" he said slowly.

"When…when you asked me if I was worried or afraid of losing Usako to someone else?"

"Yeah." He had an idea he knew where this conversation was going.

"Well…I lied. It's not that I don't trust her; I do. But…she's beautiful, inside and out and whether she realizes it or not, other guys see this. Normally, when I'm around her, they know better than to stare for too long because we're obviously a couple. But with me gone…"

"It's going to look like Usagi-chan's available."

Mamoru sighed and nodded miserably. "I need you to do me a favour. Could you…just look out for her? Make sure she's not…uh…harassed?"

Now Motoki grinned, his face alight with amusement. "What you really mean is to scare off any guys that come near Usagi right? Ward off potential suitors? Become Daddy Dearest #2?"

Mamoru nodded sheepishly. "You get the idea."

"Heehee…don't worry, just leave it o me." But when Motoki leaned in close, his face was all seriousness. "Just make sure you do the same, 'kay? Don't break her heart."

"I won't."

Motoki smiled and patted his back one last time. "Be seeing you around." And then he was gone.

Now there was just one person left to say goodbye to. The one that mattered most.

Mamoru turned to Usagi. But before she could even say anything...

"Ladies and gentleman, final boarding call for Flight 703, Tokyo, Japan to Boston, USA. All passengers please make your way to the boarding area. Last call for Tokyo to Boston."

The last grain of sand had fallen in the hourglass.

Time was up.

**:: end of chapter 4 ::

* * *

**

And that's that for chapter 4. I think there may be about 2 chapters left for this story. I'm heading back to school soon so I don't think I'll have time to post another chapter for awhile, but we'll see. Reviews always get me pumped up to write more (time permitting).  Please review and give me constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Won't Look Back

**: Bittersweet Goodbye :**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America today to finish his studies and become a great doctor. Usagi goes with him to the airport to send him off. Can they survive this bittersweet goodbye?

**Author's Note:** At long last, Chapter 5! I've been working on it on and off for the last 4 months almost. There's probably at least one more chapter left for this story (possibly just an epilogue of sorts). Hopefully, my 6th chapter will come out a little faster since my 2nd year at university will be finished at the end of April, meaning more writing time in the summer months. In any case, thanks for reading my story and please review!

Also, I want to thank two reviewers. First, thanks to **Amethyst Heart** for her wonderful review of my story. If all my reviews were like that (constructive, complimentary, and in-depth) I'd be in fanfic author heaven. Second, I want to extend my deepest thanks and gratefulness to **padma nk**. She not only gave me a lovely review, but it now my new beta-reader! So if my story flows well and has no errors at all, it's all thanks to her. If there are mistakes, you can blame me. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me; I've got 6 finals in 8 days so if that isn't something resembling sadistic torture, I don't know what is. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken  
**_: … :_** – sets or changes the scene

Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 5: Won't Look Back

"No, there's not enough time!"

Frantic, Usagi threw her arms around Mamoru and hung on tightly.

"No, no! There's still so much I wanted to say. A few more minutes, please, God, just a little longer," she cried out fiercely, her face buried into the crook of Mamoru's neck.

Mamoru held the small, trembling woman against him, his own body threatening to betray him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way with so many things still left unsaid.

"Usako…" He couldn't continue, emotions threatening to swamp him. What could he say? How could he say goodbye in the few remaining seconds? Panicked, all he could do was place kisses all over her; her shoulder, her neck, her face, whatever part of her he could reach, all the while hearing her soft sobs.

All the senshi watched on grimly at the sad scene. Well…

Almost all.

No one noticed as one slipped away into the airport crowd…or when she reappeared several moments later.

"Usako, listen to me." Pulling back, Mamoru looked down upon his blonde princess. What, he thought, was more terrifying to a man than seeing the woman he loved in tears? Those wide, innocent blue eyes stared up at him now, sparkling teardrops still clinging to her lashes. One spilled over the corner of her eye. He reached up with his hand and using the pad of his thumb, brushed the wayward droplet that marred her pale porcelain face. Bending his head down, he kissed the edges of both eyes, the salty tears as bitter to him as ashes. Silently he raged inside; was it too much to ask for, a proper chance to say goodbye?

"I know there isn't enough time…I didn't want to just say goodbye this way. There was something I wanted to tell you, so that you'll know I'll always be thinking of you." He paused, searching for the right words, the perfect words.

But there could be no perfect words. Not for this.

Understanding, she brought up her hands and framed his face. Behind the aching sadness of her gaze was understanding. "I know, Mamo-chan, I know." She leaned up and touched her cool lips to his, a brief kiss, but one that conveyed a thousand messages of love and longing.

"I love you Mamo-chan."

"I love you too, Usako."

The shrill tone of the airport buzzer suddenly came on again.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. Due to unexpected weather abnormalities, all flights leaving from and arriving to Tokyo Airport will be temporarily delayed. All schedule flights and arrivals will resume when the fog dissipates. We are sorry for the inconvenience and will keep you posted on new developments."

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, disbelieving. Fog? What fog? The weather was perfect when they got here, not a cloud in the sky. Where had it suddenly come from?

"Ahem!"

The two lovers, and even the senshi, turned around to the sound.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi stared wide-eyed at the blue-haired senshi, surprise clearly evident in her voice.

"The fog won't last forever. At most, it will dissipate in about twenty minutes. It's the best I could do without forcing incoming flights to land elsewhere. I wish it was more, Usagi-chan…"

"It's more than we could have hoped for. Thank you, Ami," Mamoru said warmly, causing her to blush prettily. She stuttered a quick "No problem" before being dragged a little further away from the couple, the other senshi teasing her about doing something so 'illegal'. Not wanting to waste another moment, he gripped Usagi's shoulders and turned her back to face him. "Usako, love, I've been planning this moment for some time now, and I want it to be perfect, just like it was before."

"Before? Mamo-chan, what are you talking about?"

Not responding, he got onto one knee, all the while holding one of her hands. "I love you, Usako. Being who we are, living the lives we live, it's taught me that every moment counts. Who knows what the next day will bring? We're going to be apart now for months on end and…I don't want you to ever forget what you mean to me." He paused, but his eyes never strayed from her eyes. Almost as if surprised, he murmured gently, "I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Mamo-chan…"

"Usako, do you remember that day I left the Moon Kingdom that last time? Before I returned to surprise you at the ball?"

"That day you left?" Her puzzled expression turned to one of recognition; her face then softened and her eyes misted. "You remembered."

"How could I forget?"

And as if by magic, their surroundings changed. Gone were the bustling airport, loud speakers, and steady buzz of travelers as they streamed past. A serene garden, overflowing with greenery, took its place. Moonflowers blossomed against the night sky, their perfumed scent permeating the tranquil air with its sweetness. In this man-made Eden, hidden by the flowing shadows cast by a canopy of leaves, stood a pair of lovers, destined by Fate to be soulmates, but cursed by Destiny to be torn apart in this lifetime. Draped in shades of darkness against the iridescent glow of a blue and green planet, stood a Moon princess and her Earth prince.

"What is this?" Minako looked around, startled by the change. One moment they were at the airport, the next in some secluded garden sanctuary. "I feel like I've been here before…but I can't remember… How did we get here?"

"According to my scans, we haven't gone anywhere. We're still in the airport." But even as she said this, Ami couldn't help but think her conclusions were wrong.

"This is the Moonflower Garden, part of the late Queen Serenity's private garden. Only the most trusted and respected members of the Royal Court of the Moon and the Silver Millennium were ever allowed upon these grounds." A look of bittersweet nostalgia graced Setsuna's face as she surveyed the once lush grounds that in present day stood in ruins of dust.

She could still remember how entranced she was as a little girl when she first saw the regal garden of the Moon. Racing through the great expanse of the vibrant garden, bright colours flashing and flickering as she sped past violets, tulips, snapdragons, and bluebells, she had eventually stumbled over a tree root, sending her sliding across the grass. Though the pain in her knees was barely there, her pride was sorely injured and she threw a terrible tantrum, hot tears streaking down her face, bright splotchy red spots appearing on her olive skin. She didn't notice the woman in front of her until the figure bent down on her knees and patted her head kindly. "Hush child, don't cry." Startled, Setsuna had looked up and met, for the very first time, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and leader of the Silver Millennium. At the time, she hadn't known who the beautiful woman was, simply that she held incredible kindness and wisdom in her pale silver eyes. It would be thousands of years later before she would again find such warm and compassionate eyes in another soul.

'Like mother, like daughter.'

"Okay, that explanation got us absolutely nowhere. Are we in the airport or on the Moon again? Last I checked, the airport didn't have a garden and the Moon no longer supports life on it."

"In a way, Makoto, we're actually in neither place." Setsuna moved towards a moonflower blossom and reached out to touch it. She wasn't sure whether to be surprised or not when she could feel the soft and waxy texture of the white and pink petals. "This is an illusion, created by Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan. The past memory they're sharing must be very strong, which is why we can see it as they do. In a way, they're bringing their memory to life."

"You said this was the royal garden that only the most trusted were allowed enter. Wouldn't that include ALL the senshi?"

"Yes, Minako, of course."

"Then how come I don't remember this place at all?" She was completely mystified and somehow this unknown amnesia frightened her. She was missing something important but she didn't know what. "My heart is telling me that I know this scene, but my head can't recall a single memory about this garden. I know that we don't have all our memories back yet, but we have most of them, and I would think that some part of me would recognize this place."

Confused eyes turned to look at her fellow senshi. But each of the inners shared the same blank and baffled expressions. Surely, at least one of them remembered this place?

"Maybe…maybe we were never here?"

"I think you're wrong about that, Minako-chan."

"Why do you say that?"

She followed Rei's shocked pointed gaze that was fixed on something past her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes widened and she couldn't contain the stunned gasp that slipped through her suddenly parched lips.

Emerging from the lush foliage to stand around the princess and prince were four very familiar women, each garbed in their respective sailor fukus.

However, they did not step out alone.

"The shittenou!"

_**

* * *

: Usagi and Mamoru/Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion – past memory : **_

* * *

"_Don't go." Pleading silvery blue eyes gazed up desperately, a storm of emotions brewing beneath them._

"_You know I have to, Serenity. The uprisings are getting harder and harder to contain. The evil forces are growing stronger every single day. The shittenou and I must return. I have to protect my people."_

_Her head fell down forlornly. Deep inside, she knew he was right. The good of the kingdom and its people always came first. This was the first and most important lesson that a monarch was ever taught. But she couldn't help feeling that if he left, she may never see him again. She didn't have the Martian princess' gift of sight, but the foreboding feelings would not leave her. She wondered if the other senshi felt the same way about the men they loved._

"_I understand," she whispered quietly._

_Unable to stand seeing her so sad and disheartened, Endymion tilted her chin up so that he could see her face. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I wouldn't miss the royal ball commemorating your 16th birthday if I didn't absolutely have to."_

"_Do you promise?" To the universe, it would only be allowed to see the veneer of elegant poise and grace. But for all her training to be a princess and queen, all the lessons, and all the responsibilities she knew she would one day shoulder, inside was still a woman-child coming into herself, trying to find a balance between what she was and what she would become. _

_Gazing at the slip of a girl before him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Would his heart always skip a beat at the sight of her? Would he always feel this aching need to hold her close? Would his thoughts always be filled with images of her? Laughing, crying, smiling, sulking. It was enough to drive a man to madness._

_He prayed he never became sane._

_Going down on his knees, he grasped one of her delicate hands and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her cool hand. Head bowed, he pressed her hand against his forehead._

"_Endymion, what are you –"_

"_I, Endymion of Terra, son of King Titus and Queen Gaia, prince of the Earth Kingdom and protector of the fabled lands of Elysion, solemnly pledge this to you, Princess Serenity, future heir to the Moon Kingdom and leader of the Silver Millennium:_

_I will love thee with my entire being. My life begins and ends with you. You will have all my days and all my nights; my life eternal. Our hearts and our souls are one, intertwined always, unbreakable neither by Fate, Destiny, Time, nor Death. Our paths may diverge, in this lifetime or the next, past, present, future, but I will always find you, my other half. Alone, I am forsaken; by your side, I am made complete. I freely bind myself to you – goddess of the moon, keeper of my heart, the bringer of all my joys. On my honour, both as a prince and, more importantly, as a man, I thee promise."_

_Glancing up, he stared up at his blonde angel. Her eyes had overflowed with tears and were trailing silver rivulets down her face. She held her other hand against her mouth, trying in vain to contain her sobs. He stood up, towering over her by at least a head. But she would never be afraid of him; his size was her strength. He tucked his hand underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. His jaw was set and his eyes glistened like hardened black coal in the ghostly light._

"_I will always return to you. You are my pledge, my promise, my everything. Never forget that."_

_Unable to restrain herself, she threw herself into his arms. "Never, I'll never forget. I'll love you always, in any life. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always find you. Forever and a day, my love, forever and a day." Her broken words came out in a rush and still crying, she buried her face into the side of his neck, her arms wound around his neck. They stood there for many moments, until her torrent of weeping had subsided. For just a little while, it was just the two of them and the world had fallen away._

'_I wish we could stay like this forever.'_

_But reality always intruded. And tomorrow always came._

…….

…..

…

* * *

"But reality always intruded…" he murmured. 

"And tomorrow always came…" she whispered.

Around them, the illusion faded away and once more they were surrounded by the steel and concrete of the silver chrome airport. Usagi and Mamoru no longer looked like their past selves, and stood dressed as they were before. Reality had returned but the memory of that night haunted their eyes.

"That was the last peaceful moment we ever had. You left that night for Earth with the shittenou. You came back only days later to keep your promise to me. If you had stayed…" She paused, as if unable to go on. "If you had stayed on Earth that night, if you hadn't snuck out to come see me, then you would've…like the shittenou…you would've been –" This time she did stop, the possibilities of what-ifs so fearful to her.

"Shhh…." Mamoru tried to sooth her as best he could, drawing her close into his arms.

"I could've lost you too. Like the girls lost _them_." The last word came out with a terrible weight of sadness.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Perhaps Fate had other plans for them?"

"But we're stronger than Destiny, Fate, Time, and Death aren't we?" was Usagi's enigmatic reply.

Mamoru was puzzled. Something about that response was…off. "Usako, did you –"

"Wait, Mamo-chan! I haven't given you my gift yet." She pulled back and rummaged through her oversized pink purse. The silver moon and stars jangled on the keychain of the zipper as she searched. Finally, she found what she was searching for and pulled out a pink box tied with a ribbon. "I hope you like it, Mamo-chan," she said shyly. "C'mon, open it now!"

Amused over his girlfriend's enthusiasm, he told himself that whatever it was, no matter how pink, girlish, and embarrassing, he would pretend to love it. Taking the large box, he examined the rectangular present that was about the size of large dictionary. Untying the white satin ribbon, he lifted the lid and the smile that spread across his face was one of genuine surprised pleasure.

Nestled within the box on top of baby blue tissue paper were two dolls. But not just any dolls. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen plush dolls. The exact ones he had been attempting to get out of Motoki's arcade for almost three years. The accuracy of the dolls always amazed him. Sailor Moon's uniform had all the right colours and even the accessories were there, including the original moon wand; Tuxedo Kamen had everything from the top hat and mask to the rose and cane in the two hands. Their wide, stitched-in mouths smiled up at him gleefully as if they knew something he did not.

"Usako…how did you get this? I've been trying forever to get these dolls out of that blasted machine." He stared at her with awed wonder, still not believing that the objects of his bizarre obsession were right before his eyes.

"It took years of arcade experience, one completely free Saturday, and lots and lots of loose change," was her glib reply. Her eyes sparkled with mischief and delight; she was so happy that he loved his present. "This way you'll always have a reminder of me."

Incredibly touched, he couldn't help himself. He put the box down and pulled his girlfriend back into his arms, pressing his firm lips against her softer ones. He ran his tongue over the outline of her lips, licking at the corners and causing her to shiver slightly. She opened her mouth and Mamoru slipped his tongue inside, tasting her.

'Like strawberries or honey…' he thought absentmindedly. But strawberries and honey had never tasted so sweet or addicting.

He pulled her even closer, pressing the hard length of himself against her smaller and softer form. His arms pressed in against her back and he could feel the curves of the woman he loved pressed against him. Their kiss became more fierce; a dueling of tongues in a lovers act as old as time. Usagi could smell the heady scent of his cologne, a mix of musk and roses. It made her head spin. She moaned deep in her throat, causing Mamoru to shudder visibly.

Neither saw the blatant stares from passersby or heard the few catcalls and sharp whistles. They also didn't notice one incredibly rude gentleman who called out a rather vulgar comment about Usagi. However, one woman took particular offense to this and was quick to show him her displeasure. Moments later, a loud 'oomph' followed by a series of crude, yet creative, threats issued by a tall, slim woman with short, choppy hair could be heard.

When the man had caught his breath again, he tried to get up, his temper at boiling point and with every intention to return the favour to the blur of dirty blonde hair and whisky-coloured eyes that suckered punched him. However, he suddenly noticed standing beside him a petite, dark-haired, waif-like girl nearly half his size with her arms crossed. The angry retort that was on the tip of his tongue faded to oblivion when he looked at the deep purple eyes that bore down on him. The person who punched him he could've handled; hot-tempered people understood each other, but this…this icy control and leashed anger within the child was by far the more dangerous and terrifying menace.

"Insults towards Hime-sama will not be tolerated." Hotaru's young voice carried an unyielding undertone of authority. Her tone brooked no argument whatsoever. The man felt small underneath her stone-cold unwavering stare and managed a rushed apology before dashing off as fast as he could.

"Insolent whelp," she muttered darkly under her breath.

Looking at her surrogate daughter of sorts, Haruka slung an affectionate arm around Michiru. "Doesn't she make you so proud? We did a good job of raising her, eh?"

Setsuna could barely contain her own smile of mirth. Hotaru was such a sweet child but her alternate persona was never far behind, silence glaive in hand. From the way he had stuttered out his apology, it was as if he was wheezing for breath.

Speaking of breathing…'Looks like they're just about done…'

Mamoru and Usagi finally parted, both flushed and breathing rapidly, their bodies still molded to one another's.

He brushed a shaky hand through her bangs to tuck them behind her ear. Mamoru couldn't believe how out of control it got. If they hadn't run out of oxygen, he knew they'd still be kissing right in public and damn the consequences. She was a constant amazement to him. How could such a small slip of a girl render the icy-control he was known for at school into nothingness? Her cornflower blue eyes were brighter than usual, still slightly glazed with passion from their kiss, her lips swollen to a deeper shade of pink. It was all he could do to fight the temptation to kiss her senseless once more.

"Usako?"

"Hmm?" She was still a little speechless from what just happened and could do nothing but smile up at him in blissful confusion.

"I have to go now. Those twenty minutes that Ami gave us are almost up. It's time."

That stunned her instantly awake. "What?" She whipped her wristwatch up and was dismayed to see he was right. They'd had their time together; they couldn't ask for more.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to the Boston airport, okay?"

She nodded numbly, knowing that this time he would be getting on that plane. There would be no more delays. She laid her head against his chest, the beating of his heart reassuring somehow.

"I love you, Mamo-chan. Don't forget me."

"Never, not in a million years. I'll put the picture of you beside my bed so that every night, the last thing I'll see is you. I'll call every night that I can. Don't worry love; I'll be back for winter break before you know it."

He lifted her face up for one final tender kiss, a kiss goodbye that held the promise of bittersweet tomorrows. "Miss me."

"I already do."

And with that he picked up his bags, waved a final goodbye to the senshi, gave the woman he loved one last devastating smile, and walked away.

But not before she saw the sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes.

She watched his retreating back as he walked further and further away. She knew he wouldn't turn back to look at her again; he'd told her it'd be too painful so she watched him until he disappeared past the airport doors…

And he was gone.

"Goodbye Mamo-chan…." she whispered aloud. She turned around when she felt the first comforting hand on her shoulder, buried her face into the waiting arms of her friends, and let everything go.

**: end of chapter 5 :**

* * *

That's it! (For this chapter at least.) About 1 more chapter left I think. I'll try to post the next chapter within two months. I've already got a new story in the works so look forward to it, please! Reviews always get me excited about writing so please review and give me constructive criticism! Feel free to point out anything that seems a little off about what I've written. Thank you for reading! 


	6. Chapter 6: Questions

**: Bittersweet Goodbye :**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America today to finish his studies and become a great doctor. Usagi goes with him to the airport to send him off. Can they survive this bittersweet goodbye?

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 6. School's out for summer and it's time to write! It took me a while to figure out where I was going to go with this story so I'm story if I missed my own 2 month deadline. I had intended to finish it off here and work on my next idea, but **Moon-Daisuke**'s review mentioned how there were endless possibilities on where I could take the story. That got me thinking and now I've planned out at least 4 more chapters. :) So, if you like how the story progresses from here on end, you can thank Moon-Daisuke!

Also, I want to thank **jokersgirl**'s poignant review. I'm so incredibly moved that it touched your heart and I am humbled by your words. I wish you and your boyfriend all the best! Special thanks to **padmank**, my beta-reader; you're awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me; I'm trying to save money to buy some nice white sandals. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken  
**_: … :_** – sets or changes the scene

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 6: Questions**

She knew what they were planning. She had a feeling this was going to happen sooner or later. Though she would've preferred later. MUCH later.

Usagi slowly made her way towards the Hikawa Shrine, her head down and her feet dragging, causing tiny scuff marks to appear on her black shoes. Her long pigtails trailed listlessly behind her, bouncing against the back of her legs. She wasn't looking forward to getting to her destination at all.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what would happen once she reached the shrine. All the clues were there like large blinking neon lights. First, all the furtive glances the girls had been sending her whenever they thought she wasn't looking, or all the private conversations they kept having amongst themselves when they thought she wasn't paying attention. Second, the terse message from Rei she received earlier this afternoon through the communicator about having a senshi meeting at 7:00 pm at the shrine. There was no new evil head honcho, at least none since Galaxia. As if this meeting wasn't suspicious enough, none of the outer senshi were invited, casting a lot of doubt on this gathering being a genuine bona fide senshi get-together. Also, Luna was nowhere to be found, and, she would never skip a meeting. She had been gone since morning when she went out to get some fresh air. But it was actually better this way; one less person (or cat in this case) to deal with at the shrine.

All of a sudden, she heard loud honking from behind her. She turned around to see two very large and bright headlights heading in her direction. The glare of the headlights made it hard for her to see who was behind the wheel, and even as she shielded her eyes, she noticed the car wasn't slowing down and heading closer by the second. She let out a high pitched squeal and fell backwards onto her butt as the car skidded to a stop right beside her, narrowly missing hitting her by a few inches.

'Crazy drivers… Now I'm going to be late and I just know Rei-chan's going to blame me for it…'

"Usagi? Are you alright?" a voice called out.

Usagi looked up to see an olive-skinned woman emerge from the back seat of the yellow sports car and rush towards her. The door closer to Usagi opened as well and a little mop-headed child stepped out.

"Setsuna! Hotaru-chan! What are you guys doing here?' Surprised, she grasped the older woman's hand, pulled herself up, and dusted the pebbles and dirt off the back of her pink skirt. They were both dressed up in elegant evening wear. Setsuna wore a two piece blazer and skirt, both in a deep shade of violet. Hotaru's spaghetti strapped dress was all black and ended just below her knees. There was also a white crystalline flower pendant pinned above her heart. "You guys look all dressed up for some place fancy."

"We were just heading to a concert. Some of Michiru's friends are playing at the Hikari Concert Hall and we're going to see them. Are you alright? I hope Haruka didn't scare you. Really, that girl needs to learn how to drive _off_ of the racetrack."

"Ahh…I was wondering who the crazy driver was." Usagi leaned sideways to look behind Setsuna and saw Haruka sitting behind the wheel.

"Michiru-mama is here as well," Hotaru quipped, and sure enough, Michiru was right beside Haruka, giving the young woman a stern scolding. You could hear them even through the closed windows. Helpless to defend herself against her girlfriend's lecturing, Haruka did the only thing any sensible individual in her situation would do if they had an ounce of pride and, more importantly, survival instincts: escape! She quickly opened her door and stepped outside into the crisp early evening air. "Hi, Usagi! Hope I didn't scare you too badly." She too was dressed stylishly. She had a men's navy blue blazer on with matching dress pants. She wore a white blouse underneath but had added a feminine touch to her attire by wearing a blue and turquoise silk scarf around her neck.

"Well of course you scared her, Haruka! Honestly, you could've given the poor girl a heart attack! Why bother with youma when we've got you around?" Michiru was quick to follow out of the car, not willing to let her prey get away that easily. She walked quickly around the car so she could continue her tirade against the tall dirty blonde without shouting. She had forgone her usual blue-green clothes and had instead chosen a simple golden yellow sleeveless summer dress, which she wore with a matching gossamer wrap. "Usagi-hime, are you okay? I apologize for Haruka's recklessness. She really should have her license revoked. My goodness, you were this close to hitting her. THIS close!"

Usagi could only laugh as the normally poised and sophisticated Michiru turned into a shrew right before her eyes. And Haruka, usually so strong and fierce, willing to take on even the strongest youmas single-handedly, was practically cowering beneath the unwavering glare of a pair of clear turquoise eyes. Hearing Usagi's soft twinkling laughter, the couple realized the embarrassing scene they were presenting. Michiru blushed delicately and Haruka grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Usagi. Haruka has the tendency to bring out the 'nagging fishwife' in me. Are you sure you're fine? Lately, I've been feeling like we're running fellow senshi down all the time."

"It's okay guys, really. I'm totally fine. See? Barely a scratch on me; I get worse bruises and bumps from my own klutz attacks, actually," she added with a bit of chagrin and amusement.

Hotaru giggled while the others smiled bemusedly at their often scatter-brained leader.

"By the way, Usagi, where were you heading? Do you want a lift?" Haruka asked, hoping to make it up to Usagi and at the same time, appease Michiru's cool temper.

"Oh, no it's okay," Usagi quickly replied, shaking her head. She didn't want the outers to know about the 'secret meeting'. "I'm almost there actually."

"Almost where?" Michiru persisted. "Let us give you a ride, regardless. We'd feel better knowing you weren't walking around alone at night. There are other monsters beside youmas that roam the streets under the cover of darkness."

"Um…I was just heading to the Hikawa Shrine. It's only a few streets further up, so it's really no trouble."

"Not at all Usagi, it's no bother to us," Setsuna replied. She ushered the blonde-haired girl towards the car before she could protest further. Everyone climbed back into the car with Usagi sitting in the back sandwiched between Setsuna and Hotaru.

'Even in a car, they try to flank me at all sides as if trying to protect me. I wonder if they even realize they do this all the time…'

"Usagi? Earth to Usagi!"

"Huh, what? Did you say something Haruka?"

"Hahaha…just like an odango-atama. I was asking you if Mamoru had called you yet.

"Oh, yes, he did. He called as soon as he arrived in Boston and everyday since. He's only been gone four days and already I miss him terribly." She sighed sadly, knowing better than to let herself get depressed. If she couldn't handle four days, how was she going to handle four months without seeing him?

"Chin up, Usagi," Michiru encouraged kindly. "Once school starts again and you begin your part-time job with Naru at her mom's OSA-P jewelry store, the days and weeks will pass by much more quickly. Before you know it, winter break will be here and Mamoru-san will be back in your arms and kissing you breathless under the mistletoe."

"Michiru!" Usagi glanced up at the rearview mirror and saw the water senshi's eyes crinkle in laughter. She hastily looked down at her hands, a familiar rosy blush gracing her cheeks.

"By the way, why are you going to Rei's place?"

The sudden change of topic caught Usagi unaware and she stumbled over her words in an effort to make up a plausible story. "Umm…I'm just...umm…heading over for…a….a-a-a slumber party! All the girls are going to be there, too. I think they're trying to cheer me up since I've been a bit down in the dumps since Mamo-chan left."

"A slumber party?" Because Usagi was trying so hard to look anywhere but at her senshi, she missed Haruka's whiskey-coloured eyes narrowing with suspicion and the questioning looks that passed between the other three passengers. They all realized the same thing.

Usagi was lying.

Not that the girls didn't often have slumber parties together, it was simply that Usagi was being uncharacteristically quiet, and, to be perfectly honest, she didn't lie very well. She was stuttering and avoiding eye contact.

"Where's all your stuff then?" Haruka tossed this question out nonchalantly, trying to catch Usagi in her little white lie.

"My stuff? Uhhh…" Her eyes darted back and forth as she brainstormed a response. "I uh…dropped it off at Rei's earlier today!" Delighted with her quick thinking, Usagi pasted on a brilliant smile. 'Not bad Usagi, not bad at all…'

"Mmmhmm…" Haruka murmured softly. Needless to say, the outers were not fooled. They stopped questioning Usagi after that and she was all too pleased with that. She could barely suppress a quiet shout of glee when she saw the familiar bus-stop steel post outside the Hikawa Shrine come into view in the front window. But she soon remembered _why_ she was going there in the first place and her feelings of elation quickly faded back into dread.

The car pulled up next to the tall white stone steps of the Hikawa Shrine moments later. When the car stopped, Usagi sat nervously, waiting for Hotaru to step out of the car so that she could get out.

No one moved.

No one said a word.

Usagi could've sworn she heard crickets at one point. Or maybe it was the sound of an axe falling straight away towards her neck, sending her to her maker. Either way, it didn't look good.

"Umm…guys? I… need to get out now," she said apprehensively, wringing her hands together.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Excuse me?" Thoughts of alien possession, mad scientist cloning, and alternate dimensions flashed through her mind in rapid succession.

"You want to tell us the truth now?"

Usagi looked at Haruka blankly, carefully schooling her face so that not an iota of emotion showed. "Truth about what?"

"Now's not the time to be playing the dumb blonde, Usagi," Haruka retorted dryly.

"You're not at the shrine for a slumber party," Michiru stated calmly. She twisted around in her seat so that she could look Usagi in the eyes. "First of all, your slumber party gear isn't with you –"

"I dropped it off at Rei's already!" she interjected quickly.

"– AND…you don't lie very well at all," Michiru finished. Setsuna and Hotaru nodded their heads in agreement at that.

"Spit it out, Odango. What's the _real_ reason you're here? We're not letting you out of this car until you fess up." Haruka folded her arms, settled into her seat, and glared piercingly at Usagi's face reflected in the mirror. She seemed perfectly prepared to sit there all night watching her, for as long as it took to painstakingly squeeze the answers she wanted to hear out of the trapped bunny. While patience wasn't necessarily her strong suit, stubbornness was.

Under the collective gazes of the outer senshi, Usagi caved almost instantaneously.

"Okay, OKAY! Stop staring at me already! I'll tell you guys what's going on, jeez! You guys are as bad as my dad and THAT is quite an accomplishment." She pouted at them petulantly, but nevertheless resigned herself to her fate. She let out a heartfelt sigh and rested her elbows on her knees. She dropped her chin onto her open-palmed hands and gazed dejectedly at her white sandal-clad feet.

"You guys are absolutely right. There is no sleepover happening at the shrine. The girls called me here to talk about the –"

_**

* * *

: Hikawa Shrine :**_

* * *

"The heck with this. She's late." 

"That's nothing new, you know that, Rei. Stop grumbling; she'll be here soon," Ami said absentmindedly while turning the page on her advanced calculus textbook.

"Humph." Miffed, Rei turned her head away to stare back at the entrance that led to the shrine.

"I wasn't grumbling," she muttered under her breath. She was, however, quite restless. All this waiting was getting to her; waiting for a pair of odangos to pop up from the top of the stone stairs. Creases were appearing all over her shrine robes from the constant shuffling, pacing, and sitting, vexing her further. 'I had it ironed only this morning too…'

Over the rim of her reading glasses, Ami watched the fire senshi try to settle herself as best she could for the umpteenth time. The other two girls in the room weren't doing much better. Makoto was busy reading one of Rei's shoujo mangas, a rarity for the tall Amazonian brunette. Usually, she'd be busy setting out the snacks or even making them while they waited for their often tardy leader and friend. From the way Makoto's eyes _weren't_ moving across the black and white pages, it was a safe bet that she was as agitated and distracted as Rei.

The one girl who should've been excitedly perusing the manga novels, sighing every other second when the impossibly handsome bishounen romanced the clueless or luckless-in-love heroine, was lost in her own world. Her usual companion, a white cat by the name of Artemis, was, for once, not by her side. Also, Minako was sitting quietly by the corner closest to the shrine entrance, knees tucked beneath her chin – a rarity for her. She was busy staring off into nothingness when she felt the ice senshi's gaze on her. Minako tilted her head and tranquil navy blue eyes clashed with her bright ocean blue ones.

As if reading Ami's mind, Minako said with little surprise, "Seems like you're the only one here who can keep her head on straight, even in all this confusion and mystery. I wish I had your discipline." The last part was said with a hint of wistfulness.

Ami smiled softly and shook her head. She closed her book, took off the reading glasses, and perched them on top of the book she had put down. "I had been looking at the same formula for the last twenty minutes and it was like trying to read hieroglyphs."

"I guess none of us have been thinking clearly these last four days," Makoto murmured from the floor where she had been lying down, the opened manga resting across her stomach. She stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts in disarray. "When Usagi gets here, what do we say? What do we ask her?"

"The truth of course."

"The truth? You want the truth? You can't handle the truth!"

"Minako!" everyone cried.

"Really, now's not the time."

"Sorry, Rei. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Who wants to be relaxed? Dammit, I wish Usagi would be on time just a little more often. Honestly, that girl would be late for her own wedding. What is she –" Rei stopped speaking mid-sentence and her whole body became rigid. She forced herself to relax and got up, dusting imaginary lint off her robes. She turned around to face her friends and said…

"She's here."

Sure enough, a pair of odangos could be seen peeking up the steps, slowly becoming fully into view. But it soon became apparent she wasn't alone. Rei quickly closed the screen door and clenched her hands.

"Guys. Haruka and the others are here as well."

"What? Do you think she asked them to come?" Makoto sat up straight and looked around the room to see what the others thought. "I mean, Rei _did_ tell her it was senshi meeting. Maybe she invited them along."

"I don't know. Dammit! That wasn't the plan. This is none of their business. That's why we didn't want them here in the first place."

"Calm down, Rei. Regardless, they're already here so we'll just have to deal with it. There shouldn't be secrets between sailor senshi anyways."

"You're absolutely right, Ami. But _I'm_ not the one keeping secrets."

No one had anything to say to that.

Soon there was a light knock on the paper screen door. Usagi slid it open hesitantly and stepped inside.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. But it wasn't my fault this time, I swear!" she hurriedly added. "I was on my way here when –"

"When we spotted her on the sidewalk and stopped by to chat. Sorry we made her late." Haruka stepped in next, followed by Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. "Hope we're not interrupting anything. After all, isn't this supposed to be a senshi meeting?" She said this offhandedly, but her voice sounded belligerent and carried an undertone of challenge.

"Haruka…" Michiru cautioned quietly. They hadn't come here to start a fight, but it was obvious Haruka thought otherwise, regardless of what Usagi had said in the car.

"What are you implying exactly?" Already, tension was thick in the air and tempers were beginning to escalate, especially in the Shinto priestess. She had a fury that could burn as hotly and quickly as any ember.

"I don't have to imply anything. Your actions speak for themselves. This is low, even for you."

"_Even for me?_ Who do you think you are!"

"Who the hell do you think _you_ are! You call yourselves Usagi's friends, her oh so loyal protectors. But look at yourselves! You arrange a meeting with the sole purpose of attacking her. Going so far as to _deliberately_ go behind our backs to do that. You have no right to call yourselves senshi." There was no mistaking the disgust carried in each word.

"How _dare_ you accuse us! You just waltz in here and pass judgment. What right do you have?"

"I have every goddamn right. In case you've forgotten, I swore to protect Usagi-hime, even if it's from her own guardians."

"You're out of line, Haruka, especially when you know nothing of the situation!"

Fists clenched, the two women were now standing toe to toe, their eyes boring into each other. Pools of barely leashed anger swirled behind their hard glares. Usagi couldn't stand it anymore.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! What's the matter with you two? We've come so far from when we first met. Don't throw it all away so easily. We're sisters. We're family. Please. Stop."

Usagi's sudden outburst had the desired effect. Both Rei and Haruka backed down and backed away slowly. Everyone else let out inaudible sighs of release; a natural disaster had just been averted - narrowly.

There was sorrow and pain reflected within Usagi's eyes, as well as a silent plea for understanding when she faced Haruka. "I know you're trying to protect me. But like I said before, the anger they may feel…it's justified. They deserve to know what happened. You shouldn't have tried to pick a fight with Rei-chan." She laid a gentle hand on the wind senshi's still taut arm. "Please, let me do what I need to do." It wasn't so much a request as it was a statement and Haruka could do little but nod her head reluctantly and accept her princess' decision.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi steeled herself for what was to come. She turned to face Rei as well as the rest of the inner senshi. They had seated themselves at the short Japanese styled table, waiting for her to join them. While Rei was still working to control her volatile temper, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were looking at her with questions clearly written on their faces. Usagi sat down and waited expectantly.

Minako spoke up first.

"Tell us about the Shittenou."

"I don't even know where to start, Minako-chan…"

"Well figure it out!" Rei snapped. She was immediately sorry for it afterwards when she saw Usagi flinch slightly. Frustrated, she dragged a hand through her bangs and prayed for patience and temperance. "I'm sorry, Usagi, that was uncalled for. Please, just tell us…who exactly were…are the Shittenou? I always thought they were just Beryl's minions, but after what happened at the airport… What did they have to do with us?"

Composing herself, Usagi began a long tale that all started back in the Silver Millennium over a thousand years ago…

"The Shittenou…they were a lot like you guys. Just like the four of you were my personal guards back during the Silver Millennium, Mamo– …I mean Endymion had his own personal guards. They were the Shittenou, four generals in charge of his protection."

The senshi's eyes widened at this revelation, but Usagi continued speaking.

"One day, you discovered me sneaking out of my room. At that time, none of you knew that I had been secretly teleporting to Earth twice a week to meet up with Endymion. By the time you realized what I was doing, I had already gone to Earth and you all teleported after me…"

**: end of chapter 6 :**

What did you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Not sure either way? Please review – comments always welcome! I uploaded chapter 6 with chapter 7 so onward ho! Hmm…is that even how you say it?


	7. Chapter 7: Fated Encounters

**: Bittersweet Goodbye :**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America and Usagi must send him off with a bittersweet goodbye. Secrets of the past are revealed to the Inner Senshi and Usagi will experience some the joys & trials of a long distance relationship.

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 7. As you can see, my summary has changed because my story from here on will be a little different from what had come before. It may seem like I'm jumping around a bit, but it's in an effort to lead up to my next story which I'm currently working on that centres around the Shittenou and the Inner Senshi. So my apologies if you feel that 'Bittersweet Goodbye' seems a little weird now since we've moved beyond the farewells between Usagi & Mamoru. I promise it'll all wrap up nicely in the end with a finish that still ties in with the title! Special thanks, as always, to **padma nk**, my wonderful beta-reader!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me; I just applied for another student loan for another year of university. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 7: Fated Encounters**

_**

* * *

: Flashback - Earth during the Silver Millennium :

* * *

**_

"_SERENITY! Are you out of your mind?"_

"_Minna! What are you doing here?"_

"_What are WE doing here? Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi, stormed out from behind the wall of trees with three irritated senshi in tow, surprising the escapee princess. "What are you thinking, coming to Earth? You know it's forbidden! Heaven knows what would've happened if we hadn't discovered you missing from your room as soon as we did."_

"_You should be thanking the goddess Selene that it was US who realized you were missing and not the royal guards," Sailor Mars hissed. "They would've reported it immediately to Queen Selenity; can you imagine the havoc that would've caused? At least this way, we can quietly sneak you back into the palace without anyone being the wiser. Now let's go before anyone realizes we're here! You've caused enough trouble as is and you don't need to make matters worse by being discovered by some Earthlings."_

_The senshi couldn't have been more shocked when Serenity slapped Mars' gloved hand away as she was reaching for her arm, an angry yet worried expression on her face._

"_NO! I'm not leaving, not yet. Please, just go back to the palace and pretend you didn't see me. I'll return before dawn, I promise."_

"_We are NOT leaving you, Serenity," Sailor Jupiter declared, stepping forward from the shadows cast by the moonlight. "You are returning with us to the palace if I have to drag you back kicking and screaming."_

"_Better yet," Sailor Mercury added, "she could incapacitate you out and carry you unconscious – it would be stealthier that way, actually. Regardless, we're leaving now, princess. We've broken enough interplanetary laws for one night."_

"_I don't care about the stupid laws! Why should they matter when I'm…" her voice faltering. "…Just forget about all this and go back, before anyone notices you're here."_

"_That's why we're leaving, and you're coming with us. Jupiter, get the princess."_

"_NO!" Serenity screamed, as Jupiter reached for her. She turned to run and managed to get away a fair distance, but, in her haste, stepped on the hem of her long white gown and pitched forward. She threw up her hands to brace for impact but found herself nestled against a warm body in a smooth cotton black shirt and black pants, gentle but firm hands gripping her slender shoulders. She glanced up swiftly._

"_Endymion!"_

"_Serenity! Are you alright? I heard your scream and I got here as soon as I could. Are you hurt?" Frantically, he searched her body, looking for signs of injuries, his eyes filled with concern._

"_You! Get away from her!" Seeing her princess in the arms of a strange man knocked all remaining feelings of anger aside and replaced it with a choking sense of panic and fear. Sailor Venus reached to her left and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword. But, as soon as she took a step forward, she felt the weight of a sharpened blade pressed against her throat, barely piercing the delicate skin. A thin line of blood appeared and a single red trail slid down her neck, a startling contrast against her porcelain skin._

"_Don't move," a deep, husky voice whispered into her ear, "or I shall be forced to sever your pretty little neck." He forced his captive forward and emerged from the same shadows that once hid the senshi from Serenity's view. His straight, shoulder-length white hair glinted like silver in the moonlight and his sword reflected beams of ghostly light into the clearing._

"_Venus!" the others cried out; their bodies tense and ready for battle. They had been so focused on getting Serenity off this planet that they had let their guard down. "Let them go or we'll be forced to make you give them back," Mars threatened._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice whispered in the wind. Three more bodies emerged from the shadows directly behind Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. They wore similar gray military uniforms to the silver-haired man. In the silvery light cast by the full moon, they could see that the tallest man on the left had long wavy hair the colour of chestnuts. The one in the middle was almost a head shorter and had his long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. The last man was just a bit taller than the figure in the middle and had short sandy-blonde hair that curled above his ears. However different their physical features were, all three had long steel swords drawn and pointed at the senshi._

"_You're making a big mistake, gentlemen. You don't want to pick a fight with us." Jupiter cracked her knuckles loudly and flashed the new arrivals a feral grin._

"_I mean no disrespect, but a bunch of girls running around in the middle of the night wearing sailor costumes, short skirts, and high heels doesn't exactly bring out the fear in us." The chestnut haired man shot out his own arrogant smile._

"_I'm guessing you don't know who we are then," Mars asked bemusedly, arching one fine brow._

"_Should we?" the short-haired man retorted, feigning indifference. "I suppose it'd be nice to know. I, for one, would love to make the acquaintance of such a raven-haired beauty," sending Mars a flirtatious wink. She answered with narrowed eyes that burned hotly and aimed daggers at him._

"_Your ignorance will cost you dearly," Mercury said calmly, already forming battle strategies and rescue plans in her head. Yet, inside her heart, she was anything but composed. The enemy had two of their own held captive as a bargaining chip. However, it appeared that luck was on their side, even in the midst of this fiasco. These men didn't appear to know who they were or the powers they wielded, which would ultimately lead to their downfall. 'Imagine, calling us mere girls in costumes. We'll show them what sailor senshi can do. They won't know what hit them.'_

_Years of training together had sharpened their fighting techniques and styles to work in harmony. Just looking into Mercury's eyes, the other two warriors immediately understood what she was planning and instantly braced for combat._

_Quietly intoning the power of her guardian planet, Mercury called upon its powers and whispered into the night, "Shabon Spray!" From her hands shot out streams of fog that first encircled the three women in the middle and then dispersed out, covering the entire clearing and surrounding trees and shrubs._

"_What the hell! What was that? Where did they go?" The sandy-blonde haired general twisted around, trying to see his other two companions. But the fog was so thick he could barely see his own hands and feet._

"_Behind you," a low silky voice murmured into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Whipping around, he barely caught a flash of red before his face made contact with a gloved fist._

_The tallest man in the group was in a similar situation; alone and lost in the fog. "Jadeite! Zoicite! Be on your guard! They could be anywhere!"_

"_Like here?" a sing-song voice called out from above. He glanced up just in time to catch a laced up green boot arch towards his head, sending him reeling backwards through the mist and into a tree trunk. Just as he was falling forward, he could've sworn he heard lilting laughter mocking him in the foggy abyss._

_The last man standing had no idea that his comrades were falling like flies. He kept still, knowing how fruitless it would be to wander aimlessly. He chose to keep quiet, hoping that the enemy would have a harder time finding him that way. But his efforts were for naught, for the one who hunted him was mistress of the icy fog and had no equal when it came to hiding and seeking within its depths. It was she who trained the others how to maneuver, sense, and attack opponents while enveloped in the pale gray shrouds. Too late did he sense the presence behind him. Even as he swung around, his sword slicing through in a wide arc, he knew she would no longer be there. Suddenly, his legs came up from under him and he felt the ground rush up to meet him. He landed with a heavy thud._

_Meanwhile, Venus hadn't been standing idle this entire time. She was never one to play the part of 'captive'. Her captor had also been surprised by Mercury's unexpected attack and the grip on his sword had loosened just enough. Taking this opportunity, she grabbed his sword hand and plunged the elbow on her other arm deep into his stomach. She barely registered the man's startled 'oomph' before dashing towards her princess, her sword drawn and ready. _

_Just like the others, she was skillfully adept at finding her way through the mists thanks to many long and arduous hours of training (or torture depending on one's point of view) on the Moon. She followed her gut instinct and drew on her natural senshi gift to sense auras, honing in on the silvery one that was her princess. There was a golden presence next to it that struck her as odd. She had never sensed a golden aura before, but brushed the piece of information aside. 'I'll worry about it later,' she thought to herself._

_Mercury had done an excellent job of leaving the area around Serenity much less concentrated in fogginess knowing that Venus would rescue her while the enemy was caught off-guard. As she raced closer and closer to her princess and the strange man in black, she tightened her grip on the holy sword. With it came the symbol of her status as leader of the senshi and protector of the rightful heir of the Silver Millennium and the Moon Kingdom. To be able to wield such a sword was an honour, but, at the same time, carried the heavy burden of responsibility. She would not, could not fail in her sacred duty._

_The outlines of the two figures she was seeking soon came into view. 'A surprise attack would be best,' she concluded quickly. 'Better to attack now and ask questions later.' She didn't want to risk the strange man pulling out a weapon on Serenity. She leapt high into the air, her arms raised, and charged towards her target, swinging the sword down hard and fast. Venus let out a fierce battle cry, hoping to alert Serenity so that she could move out of harm's way. _

_She should have known her troublesome friend would never make things easy for her._

_Rather than moving away, Serenity seemed to stare at her in abject horror, right before throwing herself into the man's arms and shielding his body with her own. Venus felt as if her heart had jumped into her throat. _

_For a brief second, the world seemed to stop._

_Images of a bloodied white dress danced across her mind, long blonde hair strewn haphazardly between the grassy knolls, drowning in puddles of red; her red-soaked glove gripping an equally red sword, and the shell-shocked eyes of her fellow friends._

_She nearly passed out from the overwhelming urge to empty the contents of her stomach._

_Unable to stop her blade or the angle of her attack, she prayed for a miracle. Even in the midst of her fear, she could tell that the man in black was struggling to push Serenity out of the way, but had only managed to twist their bodies – putting both in jeopardy of losing at least an arm if not their lives. Just as she was certain that all was lost, something rushed out from the corner of her eye. _

_The ringing clang of steel hitting steel rang out loud and clear. In her mind's eye, everything had suddenly gone slow-motion. Beneath the weight and might of her weapon wasn't who she expected at all._

_Coldly furious gray eyes stared up at her as if boring into her soul, his silver hair still flying in the wind from his mad dash to meet the edge of her sword. Under the pressure, he had been forced back to kneel on one leg and to hold his blade up with a second hand, the back of it biting into his unprotected hand and causing a trickle of blood to seep out and run down his palm. Completely unaware of his injury, he gave a mighty shout and pushed back up with all his might._

_The momentum caused Venus back into the air and she did a graceful full-twist somersault before landing back on her feet. 'I knocked the wind out of him, raced as quickly as I could through the fog to reach Serenity, and he still managed to get there in front of me without being able to see. He's fast, very fast.' And then the realization of what just happened sunk in._

'_Thank goddess. Thank goddess for that.' _

_She nearly went weak in the knees from the relief that bubbled forth, but kept her battle stance steady. Already, the remnants of Mercury's attack were dissipating and she knew her kindred sisters would be joining her soon._

"_Your highness, are you alright?" The silver-haired soldier called this out over his shoulder, but kept his sharp fox-like gaze trained on Venus._

'_Your highness? He knows who Serenity is? How many times has she been here before! Has she been broadcasting her heritage for all to hear? When I get my hands on her…' But her face blanched a lighter shade of white, for it wasn't Serenity who was answering._

"_I'm fine, Kunzite. You should look to yourself first. Your hand…"_

"_Is fine, your highness. I've had worse cuts before, many inflicted by you, in fact," he added wryly. However, his tone changed to forced politeness when he spoke again. "Is the Princess Serenity fine as well?"_

_Serenity nodded imperceptibly, her wide blue eyes filled with anxiety and nervousness. "I'm fine, Kunzite, thank you for asking."_

_Venus nearly threw a casket. 'She's fine? Thank you for asking? The man is black is ROYALTY?" It seemed like things just went from bad to much, MUCH worse._

"_I SHOULD BE ASKING HER THAT!" she yelled out, her nerves frayed and at the shattering point. "What were you thinking, Serenity! Jumping in front of my sword like that? I could've killed you!"_

"_Venus, I –"_

"_She was protecting my liege-lord, for which I am now forever indebted to her for. Had you actually harmed her, I would have been forced to avenge her. Consider yourself lucky." In truth, he sounded mighty relieved._

_She couldn't believe her ears. Here this man was pretty much self-appointing himself as Serenity's protector when her REAL protectors were trying to protect her from HIM and his soldier goons. _

'_This is unreal. Simply unreal. What I wouldn't give for this to be just a bad, bad dream. Where's Pluto when you need her to turn back time…'' _

_She heard footsteps behind her and relaxed her guard somewhat. The sounds were too light to be the heavy footfalls of men and knew that it was the other senshi approaching. She didn't even react as the three girls lined up next to her, Mercury and Jupiter on her left and Mars on her right. They didn't even look winded. They did, however, look surprised to see Serenity still in the arms of the ebony-haired stranger's arms, seemingly of her own will._

"_Is she SNUGGLING against him? That lowly Earthling!" Mars asked, outrageous._

"_He's not just any lowly Earthling. He's a lowly ROYAL Earthling."_

_Thoughts of the intergalactic political fallout that would quickly follow should anyone find out about this ran rampant through Mercury's sharp mind. It was bad enough to have crossed the space border to a forbidden planet, but to then get mixed up with a member of royalty; it was the easy makings of a war. 'Serenity, what have you done?'_

"_You had better explain yourself soon, Serenity!" Jupiter exploded, "Before someone gets fried to a crisp." Spurts of electric currents crackled around the tall brunette and dark clouds seem to collect above her head._

_Kunzite's eyes widened at that. The fact that these weren't ordinary women had been driven painfully home when the blonde one with the red bow had not only managed to escape his grasp, but also injure him. It had been a while since someone besides his prince had bested him so easily. Even his three comrades-in-arms had difficulty against him in mock battles. These women were trained warriors from the looks of it with mysterious elemental powers. The blue one seemed to control fog and ice and the green one clearly had the power of electricity and lightning._

_Things weren't looking good, especially since he alone seemed to be the only one left standing._

"_Where are my men?"_

_Jupiter smiled but it was anything but sweet. "You mean those boys who were running around in the middle of the night with swords in gray uniforms and sturdy boots? If I remember correctly, I believe we walloped them good. They're laying unconscious back there somewhere. Don't worry, we don't kill weaklings." _

"_But I have to admit, they did last longer in the fight than I had originally expected," Mercury added grudgingly. "It took several hits before they each fell. Excellent stamina and defensive skills. Once we've rescued Serenity there, I'd like to hear about your training regiment."_

_Kunzite could only stare at her incredulously. What did she think they were doing, trading family cooking recipes like old friends over a cup of tea? Madness, utter madness, was what this was._

"_Minna, please, listen to me. I don't need any rescuing."_

"_No, what you need is a few good slaps to knock some sense into you. I've had enough of this nonsense." Shaking her head, Venus sheathed her sword and held a hand out. "Let's go Serenity."_

"_No."_

_The man in black spoke up and stepped in front of the petite princess. "If she doesn't want to leave, she doesn't have to. You try to get to her; you'll have to get past me first." His cobalt eyes gleamed dangerously in the night and seemed every bit as black as the darkness itself._

_Jupiter shrugged easily, unconcerned with this new development. "In case you didn't notice, we dispatched your men easily enough. It's also four against two. The odds aren't in your favour." _

_Endymion grinned with little humour. "I'm a fair bit better than my men, I assure you. If you really so desire, we can test my mettle against yours." He placed a hand on the hilt of his own sword, awaiting their next move._

_Mars eyed the man apprehensively. Over the years, they had often encountered men so arrogant in their fighting skills that they believed themselves invincible, even after witnessing the true powers of the sailor senshi. _

_They had been prideful fools. _

_But this man…he was different. There was no conceit in his eyes, but confidence and grave determination to defend the woman behind him. This 'Endymion' was not to be trifled with or taken lightly._

"_STOP!"_

_Serenity stepped around Endymion and stood between him and the senshi._

"_No more fighting, please! Put away your swords Venus, Kunzite. We don't have to do this."_

"_I'm glad you're finally being sensible about this," Venus said, relieved. "We must leave now. We've already stayed too long on this planet and with all four of your personal guards missing, someone bound to notice soon."_

"_I'll go with you, but under one condition."_

"_What?" Mars asked wearily._

"_You have to listen to my explanation as to why I'm here."_

"_We can do that back on the Moon."_

"_No, we have to do it now."_

"_Nothing's that important. What IS important is to get you safely back within the palace walls."_

"_I'm in love with Endymion."_

_Serenity blurted this out so unexpectedly that, at first, all the senshi could do was stare at her blankly. They couldn't have been more surprised then if she had sprouted wings on her back. Venus was the first to recover._

"_You're WHAT?"_

"_Y-You heard what I said," Serenity answered with as much bravado as she could muster. Her senshi were looking at her as if she had lost some marbles. She felt a warm, calloused hand slip into hers and a faint scent of roses and musk encircle her. She looked up and smiled gratefully at the man she had given her heart to. As long as he was by her side, she could face anything._

"_T-that's impossible, Serenity. You're –"_

"_I love her." Endymion tightened his hand around Serenity and felt her squeeze back. "We belong together."_

"_Do you realize who she is!" Mercury asked, dreading the response._

"_I do," he replied solemnly. "She is Princess Serenity, only daughter of Queen Selenity, future heir of the Moon Kingdom and leader of the Silver Millennium. By hereditary right, she is next in line to wield and protect the legendary Ginzuishou. Have I got it right, Sailor Mercury?"_

"_You know this, and yet you stay with her?" Venus asked quietly. "Even knowing what may," she hesitated slightly, "no, what WILL come should your relationship be brought to light?" _

"_You are Sailor Venus, the senshi of love. You, of all people, should understand. I could no more stop myself from being with her than keep the sun from rising."_

_Unable to accept this, Venus shook her head forcefully. "You don't know you're in love. Serenity's too young –"_

"_I'm fifteen! More than old enough to know what love is. Don't treat me like a child, Venus. I won't accept that, even from you. You need only to look, to REALLY look into our souls to know that we are meant to be."_

_Unable to help herself, she did look._

_And bit back a cry of dismay._

_They were soulmates, a true pair. It was rare to find a fated soulmate in this vast universe. A love like that existed beyond space and time. There was no going back, not for Serenity and not for Endymion. They would live and die loving each other._

"_You see it don't you, Minako?" Serenity used her name on purpose, so that she would know that it was the friend she was addressing and not the soldier. "We are soulmates. It's too late for the both of us." _

_The other girls could only openly gape. Soulmates? It couldn't be. But when it came to matters such as these, Venus was never wrong._

_The leader of the senshi suddenly collapsed to her knees, her face downcast._

"_Venus!" the inner senshi cried._

"_Minako!" Serenity raced forward, ignoring the delicate embroidery of her long dress, and dropped down to her knees beside her beloved friend._

_Venus lifted her head slowly, her eyes bleak and tears lurking just behind the bright blue. "I wanted more for you." Her voice trembled and the first drops spilled over. "I wanted the world for you, for you to have the most wonderful love that could ever exist. For you, whose light shines brighter than any I have ever known, I wanted you to know only happiness. How could Fate be so cruel as to make your love so hard!" She shouted this, her eyes angry yet sad, her voice tinged with bitterness._

_Serenity was crying now, too, her small frame shaking. But she was smiling through her tears and gently cupped the other girl's face in her hands. "Don't cry for me, Minako-chan. I have no regrets and I wouldn't have it any other way. I found my soulmate. How could I ask for more?"_

_Sobbing uncontrollably now, Minako launched herself into Serenity's arms, weeping for the injustice of destiny. She felt other arms go around her and knew it was her senshi. Tears were flowing from all of them; tears of despair that Serenity had fallen for a man so forbidden to her; tears of joy that she had found her one true soulmate; and tears of self-recrimination, for had they watched her more carefully, guarded her more fiercely, could they have saved her from the certain heartache that laid ahead?_

_Watching the scene unfold before him, Endymion could do little but stand by and wait, even though it broke his heart not to hold his princess. It was all he could do not to rush to her and cradle her in his arms, to lock her away in an ivory tower and keep the outside world at bay. He couldn't help but wonder if this love of theirs would ultimately bring them more pain and bitterness than joyful days._

_Kunzite, too, stood passively by his prince's side. But in his heart, he was not unmoved. When he first discovered Endymion's nightly rendezvous with a mysterious girl named Serenity who seemed to appear out of thin air, he had openly disapproved. Crown princes did not consort with strange women in the middle of the night. Even if this woman was the kindest and gentlest being he had ever met._

_When he found out that Serenity was actually _Princess_ Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and not merely some beautiful peasant, he had gone from gruff disapproval to something bordering outright insubordination. He did everything he could to dissuade his prince from meeting with her anymore. He implored him to break things off, had tried reasoning with his stubborn majesty, and had even gone so far as to threaten to hurt Serenity in order to end the ill-fated relationship._

_That last attempt had NOT been a good idea. It was a wonder he wasn't six feet under and fodder for worms after that incident. _

_Serenity had Kunzite's protection the moment Endymion swore he would love no other but her. Today, she gained his respect and loyalty when she threw herself in front Venus' sword. No matter what was to come, he and his men would fight to defend Serenity and the love she held for their prince._

_Finally, the girls finished their tearful reunion and had dried their tears. With Serenity's hand firmly gripped in hers, Venus pulled her up and tugged the princess towards the waiting men. She kept right on marching until she was standing right in front of Endymion, toe to toe. He was at least a good foot taller than her, so she was forced to lean in and up in order to push her face into his. Endymion even had to lean back a bit so he didn't have to go cross-eyed to see the Venusian's face._

_She squinted at him and then stepped back so as to appraise him fully, quickly storing all the necessary info in her head._

'_Dark, cobalt eyes, nearly black really; strong cheek bones, ebony hair, and decent overall facial features. Will assume he has clean teeth since his mouth is closed. Bad breath can be fixed. Tall…possibly 5'10" , but less than a full 6 feet. All the body parts are there, two arms, two legs, a torso. Looks relatively fit; possibility of a four-pack to six-pack under that shirt. Note to self: ask Serenity. He doesn't appear to be a eunuch…'_

_Endymion became distinctly uncomfortable at that point when he noticed where Venus' gaze was directed. More specifically, at which body part. He grimaced inwardly and had to forcibly fight the urge to shield himself from her prying eyes. 'God, I hope I'm not blushing. Anything but that.' He knew his prayers weren't answered when he heard barely muffled laughter from his first in command general. _

_He sent Kunzite his deadliest glare, one he had perfected after years of practice in front of a mirror. It clearly said, 'you'll regret this tomorrow when I take you to the lists and beat you so thoroughly that not only will you be unable to sit for weeks to come, but your once handsome visage will be so bruised and battered that even the most desperate women would run screaming once they see you.'_

_Kunzite immediately shut up._

_Venus was not finished yet. She twirled her finger around a few circles in mid-air, indicating that she wanted Endymion to turn for her final inspection. Serenity and the other senshi didn't know who was more stunned: Venus, when Endymion shook his head and refused to spin or Endymion, when he realized that the daft woman wanted him to spin in a circle like a brainless debutante._

"_Are you quite finished?" he asked as indignantly as possible for a man who was being inspected like a piece of roast on display. Prince and future king of a whole planet, and this was what he was reduced to?_

"_If you would just turn around, then yes, I'll be done. As the leader of Princess Serenity's personal guard, I have to make sure you're suitable for her. She will one day become one of the most influential and powerful person in the entire galaxy. I must make sure that you're at least above par in looks and physique. Can't have some simpleton or weakling standing by her side, now can we?" She nodded her head, as if agreeing for him or, better yet, agreeing with herself. "Now spin a few times; we don't have all day, you know."_

_Endymion sent Serenity a pleading look, but looking at her amused expression, he knew he wouldn't be getting any help from that quarter. Thoroughly exasperated and desperate to end this torment, Endymion quickly spun in three circles. "Satisfied?"_

"_Mmmhmm…" was the short reply._

'_Not bad… His butt sure does look cute in those breeches of his. Serenity found a handsome one indeed. She must be taking pointers from me after all,' she thought proudly._

_But while she was examining the prince, she herself had been watched. _

_Kunzite couldn't bring himself to stop staring at the young woman who had the audacity to ask his prince to twirl and had actually succeeded in making him do so. She was remarkable and she stirred something inside of him he wasn't sure he wanted to look too closely at. _

_He had seen women cry before and was not as immune to tears to be unmoved completely. Even now, he could still remember the broken form of his mother while she wept over his dead father. But after years of watching noblewomen throw themselves at Endymion, crying their eyes and supposed hearts out while chanting false pleas of eternal love and devotion, he had hardened his heart against the tears of beautiful women._

_Seeing the warrior known as Sailor Venus, or Minako as Serenity called her, crumble before his eyes, her anguish for all to see, had tugged at his heart somewhat painfully. She was a pretty little thing, bright ocean blue eyes framed by long, elegant lashes, porcelain skin that shone palely in the moonlight, strong curvy legs, long golden-spun hair, and the romantic scent of fragrant orange blossoms._

_Her crestfallen look had shaken something inside of him. She was an enigma of warrior and woman, strong yet soft, with hidden vulnerabilities behind the necessary hard veneer of leader. She easily changed her roles from cool-headed leader to compassionate friend and to bold and outspoken passionate woman. His curiosity piqued, he wanted to learn more about her._

"_I now deem you physically acceptable to be considered a trophy husband for Serenity. Now it's time for the integration," Venus announced loudly._

"_You mean 'interrogation', Venus?" Mercury asked, perplexed._

"_Whatever," she replied airily, waving her hand to dismiss the matter. "It means the same thing, right? Mars, ask the questions and Mercury, write them down." The two of them nodded. Mercury pulled a mini-computer out and began tapping away. Mars did some stretching, flexing her arms and shoulders._

'_Why the heck is the red one stretching? What kind of questioning is this supposed to be?' Endymion thought during a brief spurt of panic._

_Mars grinned devilishly. "Just in case we don't like your answers," she said, as if reading his mind._

"_Okay, first question: name and title."_

"_Endymion of Terra, only son and child of King Titus and Queen Gaia, prince of the Earth Kingdom, and protector of the fabled lands of Elysion."_

_Mercury stopped typing and all the inner senshi stared at him with wide-eyed expressions._

"_Did you just say 'prince of the Earth Kingdom'?" Mercury asked slowly._

_Endymion nodded his head._

"_As in leader of the entire planet. THIS planet." Dumbfounded, Venus pointed down towards the ground as if he needed further clarification._

_Again, Endymion nodded._

"_So…" Jupiter continued, "That would make the white-haired boy-wonder over there and the three stooges back there the royal Terran personal guard?"_

_Though Kunzite objected to being referred to as the 'white-haired boy-wonder', he nodded in agreement._

_Mars sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache starting to brew. "You really know how to pick them, Serenity."_

_The girl in question had the grace to blush and cast her eyes downwards._

"_What do you mean?" Kunzite demanded._

"_Had Endymion been but a peasant, or even the mere prince of a smaller, remote country somewhere, we may have been able to smuggle him onto any one of the planets in the Solar System, give him a new identity, and present him as a rich and titled noble to Queen Selenity and the Parliamentary Court of the Silver Millennium to be considered as a potential suitor and husband for Serenity. No one would notice or really be affected if a typical commoner or a lesser prince suddenly went missing around here," Mercury patiently explained. "However, since he's the prince of this planet and the only heir that is now out of the question. The missing ruler of a planet would cause uproar across the galaxy and economic and political instability on Earth."_

"_So there goes Plan A straight out the window," Venus muttered dolefully. "And we don't even have a Plan B!" she all but wailed._

_However, she noticed Serenity's desolate expression, immediately hastened over to the blonde princess, and put a comforting hand on her back. _

"_But, don't you worry, Serenity. Just because we don't have a Plan B now, doesn't mean we won't have one later. We swear to you, we'll do whatever we can to bring the two of you together. Whatever it takes."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_I'd hate to ruin this touching moment," Mercury interrupted, "but we really must be going. The rest of the questioning shall have to wait. Our absence is bound to be noticed soon, especially since Serenity's entire personal guard is gone."_

"_Some of you should have stayed behind then," Venus declared._

"_In case you forgot, oh fearless leader, YOU were the one on patrol duty tonight and YOU were the one who dragged us all away from our guard posts in order to follow Serenity to Earth," Mars replied sarcastically._

_Venus blushed hotly and tried her best to look unembarrassed. "In any case, let's get going, Serenity." She started pulling the princess towards an open clearing before she could even say goodbye to her prince._

"_Wait!" Endymion called out, running after them. "When will I see you again?"_

"_I –"_

"_Serenity will see you in three days time in the Moonflower Garden within the Royal Palace," Venus declared. "I'll be back tomorrow evening at midnight to discuss the details with you."_

_Serenity looked startled. "Are you sure, Minako-chan? It's too dangerous for Endymion to come to the moon, especially within the palace!"_

"_And it's not dangerous for you to come here!" Jupiter asked strictly. "When we get back to the palace, you're going to have some explaining to do, missy. Coming here all alone without protection of all the crazy things. You barely passed your self-defense training!"_

"_But –"_

"_No, it's fine, Serenity, they're absolutely right. You risk so much each time you come to see me here on Earth; how could I call myself a man if I don't do the same for you? We'll take turns visiting each other. Plus, haven't you always talked about how beautiful the Moonflower Garden is? Now you get to show me. Everything will work out love, you'll see."_

"_Endymion…"_

"_Okay, okay, enough of the lovey-dovey stuff." Venus put the princess in the centre of the circle that she and the other senshi formed. Bowing low, she addressed the prince and his general._

"_We apologize for the earlier misunderstanding and hope that you will not hold it against us. We were only trying to protect our princess."_

_Kunzite smiled drolly. "Not at all. I'm sure my men needed the thrashing you gave them; they've been a little arrogant about their fighting skills as of late. I hope that in the future, we'll get the chance to see you more often and learn from you." He seemed to be looking pointedly at Venus when he mentioned this._

_Venus stared at the white-haired man quizzically. Was it her imagination, or did he emphasize 'you' while staring at her? 'Intriguing…'_

"_Venus you ready?" Mercury asked, taking Venus away from her thoughts._

"_What? Yes, let's do it. Till tomorrow evening, gentlemen. Farewell."_

_After a quiet incantation, the senshi and their princess disappeared in a flurry of light and magic._

_Endymion gazed up at the moon. "Till three nights pass, my princess."_

_Rustling of leaves and grass drew the men's attention behind them. Walking with hobbled gaits in varying degrees of severity, were three young men sporting various bruises and cuts on their faces, and even further injuries beneath their dirtied and tattered uniforms._

"_So," Jadeite called out, "did we miss anything?"_

**: end of chapter 7 :**

Hello readers! I know that after chapter 5, I said I'd have another chapter out within two months. SORRY! Unexpected stuff came up and, for a while, I had writer's block. But, I feel I've made up for it by putting out TWO chapters this time around. :) I'll be starting on chapter 8 soon so look forward to it! Also, in regards to this chapter, some of you may have thought that Venus shouldn't have a sword. I think in the manga she does, briefly at some point. I may be mixing manga and anime components in my story, so sorry for any confusion! Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Walk Down Memory Lane

**:: Bittersweet Goodbye ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America and Usagi must send him off with a bittersweet goodbye. Secrets of the past are revealed to the inner senshi and Usagi will experience the joys & trials of a long distance relationship.

**Author's Note:** Wow…it took my just under two years to get Chapter 8 out. Apologies for the long hiatus (explained more on my profile page). The story has begun to change more and more, and moving away from the Mamoru/Usagi romance. I will try to stay as true to it as possible, though a potential story that centres around the Shittenou and the Inner Senshi keeps distracting me. So my apologies if 'Bittersweet Goodbye' derails a bit. Hopefully not to much to stay true to how the story started. Special thanks, as always, to **padmank**, my wonderful beta-reader!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in the anime. To the people who do own the rights and trademarks, please don't sue me; I have too much student debt to pay off as is. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts  
"…" – spoken

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 8: ****Walk Down Memory Lane**

The girls were quiet after that, bits of their forgotten memories slowly returning, piece by blurry piece. Their eyes held a faraway look, lost once more in a past of fairytale-like beauty, including brave and dashing princes, beautiful and kind princesses, wicked witches, and star-crossed love.

Except the story hadn't ended with a happily ever after.

"What happened after that?" Minako hesitatingly asked.

Usagi lips curved into a sad smile. "After that, Endymion and I took turns visiting each other on the Earth and Moon. Two of the senshi and two of the shittenou always accompanied us on our visits. This continued for many months, and not long after, you all fell in love with each other."

"W-we…we fell in love with the shitennou?" Minako asked, shock written clearly on all the senshis' faces.

"Yes, you did. Many people didn't realize it, but being sailor senshi could be…lonely. We always had each other, but being who we were, wielding the powers we had…most people avoided us. The shittenou, however, didn't know about your powerful lineages, and simply treated you as equals. Do you remember them at all?"

"It's like there's this heavy mist," Rei murmured, "and everything seems cloudy and vague. I see bits and pieces…a royal ball, a training session, a grassy field on Earth… And…a man." Her eyes focused, narrowed on a vision only she could see. They widened suddenly, and a name slipped out: "Jadeite."

"He was the fourth in command of all the generals. He had a hard enough time getting Rei to talk to him, much less fall in love with him," Usagi told the raven-haired priestess. "YOU could hardly stand to be paired up with what you called 'a pathetic, egotistical, arrogant, bigoted, single-celled, brainless excuse of a living being' while chaperoning me and Endymion." The amusement in her eyes slowly faded. "But you know what, Rei? He was such a kind person, extremely loyal, incredibly charming and flirtatious, and head over heels in love with you."

"I was in love with Zoicite," Ami murmured in awe. "It's all so blurry still, but there's this vision of him and he's turning around to smile at me, and I just know…it was him…"

"Zoicite was third in command. He was smart, very polite and courteous, and terribly sweet on you. He spoke his mind and could be rather blunt at times. You told me that unlike the other men you had met before, he didn't constantly try to outsmart you or see you as just a bookworm. He saw what was beneath those big intelligent eyes and into the woman underneath."

"All I see is the back of a man's head and his long brown hair…was Nephlite the one I fell for?" Makoto asked carefully.

"It was. He was second in command, and you thought he was oh so handsome. At first, it seemed like a one-sided love on your part. He may have been charismatic and a little mysterious, but no way were we gonna let him brush you off like that! You were always the strongest physically, but when it came to guys, you always seemed to wear your heart on your sleeves. But, one day, out of the blue, you guys became a couple. You never told us the reason behind that…"

"And that, of course, leaves me with Kunzite." Minako stated slowly.

"Kunzite was always a little cold and aloof, took things _way_ too seriously, and had such a strong sense of duty. Probably came with being the leader of the Shittenou. He was such a puzzle to you, being one of the few men you had met that didn't become completely swayed by your looks. It wasn't obvious at first that you were interested in one another, but before we knew it, you two were together."

"How could we have forgotten something like this?" Minako ran her hand through her bangs, frustrated. "I mean…I realize that we don't have all our past memories, but … Shouldn't we have remembered something as big as this? I mean, what if there are other memories, like this one, that we have on recollection of?"

"Some things are better left forgotten," Usagi murmured quietly to herself.

"What?" Rei asked sharply. "Did you say something Usagi?"

A smile in place, Usagi stared back and shook her head. "Nothing. I was just saying that Queen Selenity probably did it for our benefit. I'm sure she had her reasons for shielding us from these memories."

"So you didn't know about the shittenou?" Makoto was suspicious. "You haven't been keeping us in the dark all this time?"

"No, I didn't. Bits and pieces from the Silver Millennium have only started coming back to me about a few weeks ago. Most of those memories involved Mamo-chan, so I hadn't really thought to share them. Everything about the shittenou…none of it really made sense until it all came together in that vision at the airport."

The inner senshi observed her. Usagi was known to be a horrible liar and within her blue eyes, no guile could be seen. Perhaps their leader had shared all she had known…

"Maybe the Queen was protecting us?" Ami suggested. "If what we saw was real, and the shittenou were indeed our lovers…perhaps it was better that they were forgotten."

"What do you mean?" Makoto questioned, perplexed.

"Think about it. If we recalled the past, everything about the shittenou, how could we have brought ourselves to fight them in this lifetime? If we remembered what they meant to us…how could we have faced them in battle wholeheartedly?"

"You've got a point. Queen Selenity must have known that if Queen Beryl and her cronies were released in the future, we would have to fight against our past loves. She was probably afraid we would let the past blind us…and get ourselves killed." Minako grimaced at that thought.

Deep in thought, the inner senshi contemplated their pasts, or what little of it they could remember. They didn't notice as the outer senshi slipped out, giving them privacy.

* * *

_**:: outside the Hikawa Shrine ::**_

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't say goodbye before we leave?" Michiru asked once they were outside. The evening had grown darker and the shrine grounds seemed somewhat desolate and eerie.

"No, it's fine. The tale was no longer ours to hear. We never knew the shittenou, and being on the outskirts of the solar system, none of us really knew that the inner senshi had entangled themselves with Endymion's guardians." Haruka glanced back at the paper screen, observing the shadows of the five women that lingered within. "I caught Usagi's eye before getting out. She looked more steady, enough to answer any more questions they throw at her. Knowing that, I feel better leaving her there."

Setsuna placed a comforting hand on the blond senshi's shoulder. "She knew the girls needed to learn about their pasts. Knowing what you know now, is it any wonder that they were upset and confused? And in your heart, you know none of them would ever hurt Usagi intentionally. She would never need protection from them."

Haruka almost seemed crestfallen after hearing that. "Sometimes I feel like Usagi doesn't need my protection at all. After all these years, all these battles, she's gradually grown into herself. If I'm not her protector, what does that make me?"

"Her friend, of course." Michiru linked her fingers with her lover, bringing the wind senshi's gaze down to her. "She'll always need friends."

Haruka smiled and nodded. Her hand tightened briefly around Michiru's.

"Let's go home guys."

* * *

_**:: inside the Hikawa Shrine ::**_

* * *

"What else do you remember about the shittenou?" Ami's curious voice broke the silence. "As hard as I might try, all I see are just glimpses of Zoicite. Him smiling at me, or him walking in the gardens; nothing substantial."

"I'm sure if you give it some time, it'll come to you. That's how it is for me, anyways," Usagi assured.

"There's one thing I don't remember in particular, and it's been bugging me…" Minako started.

Usagi subtly tensed. 'Surely, she's not going to ask…'

"You must have gotten caught at some point. How did that happen? Were the shittenou involved?"

A huge wave of relief swept through inside Usagi's body. She slowly relaxed, bit by bit. This question, she could answer. She smiled sadly, her eyes downcast. "No, the shittenou weren't involved in this. But you're right; our secret evening escapades did not go unnoticed forever…"

* * *

_**:: Flashback – Silver Millennium ::**_

* * *

"_Do you understand how much trouble you're in, young lady?"_

_Serenity visibly cringed under the commanding tone of her mother.__ The standard nodding and 'yes ma'am's' were not going to cut it this time. Her mother was 'bloody furious', as Endymion would say._

"_Have you any idea how scared, how afraid I was, when Luna came charging into my room crying 'Serenity's missing, Serenity's missing!'__ at the top of her lungs? Visions of kidnapping, rape, and even worse, sprang to mind."_

_The usually poised and elegant ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Selenity, was flushed red, her eyes filled with equal amounts of anger, worry, and relief.__ She stood ramrod straight, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. In her rush out of bed to search for her missing daughter, she had left her hair undone – a rare sight indeed for the servants and guards of the royal palace. Members of the royal Moon family almost always had their hair styled in the royal tradition: two buns on either side of the head with long tails trailing from each bun. Tonight, however, the long, silver strands fell freely down Queen Selenity's back in soft waves, almost to her ankles. _

_She hadn't moved one spot since her daughter entered the royal throne room.__ The guards were asked to leave to give them privacy and hearing the cold and forbidding order, they hastened quickly to the exit. The doors had closed with a resounding tomb-like thud that echoed in the massive room._

_S__tanding under the intense scrutiny of her mother's silver eyes, Serenity could do little but bow her head and pray for a miracle._

"_Sorry, Mother," Serenity muttered, finally lifting her gaze up to face one very angry parent._

_As she had headed towards the throne room, Serenity had pieced together what had happened during her absence. From what she could gather from the low voices of guards and servants, Luna had gone out for a brisk midnight stroll and had seen her balcony doors slightly ajar. Worried for Serenity's health and security, she had climbed up to the balcony. Peering inside, the guardian cat received a tremendous shock: Serenity was not in her bedroom! Her initial surprise turned to full scale panic when she realized that the only palace doors leading into the room were still locked from the inside._

_From there, she had raced as quickly as her dainty paws could take her to the queen's bedroom. The search for Serenity had been ongoing for a little over half an hour when Serenity magically reappeared in her bedroom, heard the commotion outside her bedroom doors, and kindly asked a very stunned guard what was happening. Within minutes, word had spread that the princess was found, safe and sound, and she was immediately summoned to the throne room where her mother was waiting. _

_And now, here she was, trying desperately to come up with a plausible explanation of where she__ had been without speaking the truth. Somehow, she didn't think 'I went to Earth' was going to help the situation any._

"'_Sorry, Mother' isn't good enough, Serenity. I want to know what in the name of Selene you were thinking, going to Earth of all places."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Did you hear that?! She just said 'Earth'!"_

"_Shhhh!! Quiet down, Minako! They'll hear us!" Ami hurriedly cautioned._

_The blonde-haired leader immediately covered her mouth in mortification._

_Veiled behind the heavy red draperies of the towering windows were four young women. The thick ivory pillars of the throne room (hopefully) shielded their feet from view. They had entered the throne room just before Queen Selenity and had quickly gone into hiding in order to eavesdrop and come to Serenity's defense if need be. They were all guilty of not only letting Serenity go to Earth, but accompanying her as well at one point or another._

_Secretly, they__ hoped Serenity didn't drag them down with her._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Another figure was hidden behind the heavy curtains on the opposite side of the great throne room. If one was to look, heavy leather boots could be seen poking out beneath the velvety cloth. _

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_You are to be confined within the palace walls for the next month and, needless to say, you are never to go to Earth again."_

"_But, Mother –" _

"_No excuses, Serenity. It's time you grew up and think of what's best for this kingdom and the alliance. I know you've always been fascinated with that blue-green planet, but that is no reason to traipse about on a planet you know is forbidden to __you and ignore the unknown dangers around you. You are the heir to a great and powerful kingdom and you are never to put yourself in jeopardy like that again."_

_Serenity snapped. "Forbidden this, forbidden that. I am SICK of hearing it. Everywhere I go, that's all people can say. 'It's forbidden to go to Earth.' or 'Earth is off limits to all people of the Silver Millennium.' Just because of a ridiculous prophecy millions of ye__ars ago that Earth would one day bring destruction upon a great silver kingdom. How do we know this so-called 'silver kingdom' is referring to the Silver Alliance and not something else? Who's to say that prophecy was even translated properly? We're talking about an ancient Lunarian language from when the first kingdoms of this solar system were formed. It no longer even exists. No one can actually read the scribbles of the text. Everything from the word 'destruction' to 'silver' could be completely wrong. We're denying the people of Earth access to our technology, our knowledge, our resources, simply because of a few words from some decrepit old seer from millennia past. And WE have a right to pass judgment on THEM??"_

_Serenity was breathing heavily, her face tinged red, her eyes passionate and fierce, a shock of brilliant blue framed by her pale blonde bangs. Her hands were fisted and tightly clenched, her arms visibly shaking from the strength of her rant. That such indignity and discrimination could exist under her mother's rule offended and outraged her. _

_Queen Selenity looked at her daughter with wide eyes. It had been a while since she had seen her normally sweet-natured daughter lose her temper so thoroughly and put her foot down on something. It happened so rarely that she always saw Serenity as an innocent young girl still too naïve to face the real world and the burdens of being a queen. 'When did she grow up on me?' she thought a little sadly, sorry to see the image of a little girl with the cherub face turn into but precious memories. _

"_I understand how you feel," Queen Selenity spoke gently, "but this isn't simply for us to decide. We may be the leader of the Silver Alliance and its interplanetary council, but we cannot make such important decisions on our own. It has been agreed by the entire council that we will not have relations with Earth for the safety of the alliance. Therefore, you are never to return to Earth. That IS final, Serenity."_

_Serenity didn't back down, however, and glared straight into her mother's silver eyes. "You can't stop me." The challenge in her voice was unmistakable._

"_Don't test me, Serenity." Queen's Selenity's voice boomed like thunder within the echoing room, an aura of power forming around her figure. "You may be my daughter, but you are still a citizen of the moon and under my royal command. You will do as I say or there will be consequences."_

_Serenity's hand shook. She knew the threat was not an empty one. Her heart trembled, but she could not afford to give in to her mother's wishes. To never see Endymion again would destroy her. She couldn't even bear the thought. There was only one choice then…_

"_If you insist on preventing me from going to Earth, you leave me no choice." Reaching up, Serenity undid the pearl clasps holding her two buns in place. A pool of golden blonde hair fell gracefully against her back, a waterfall of silk tresses. "I, Serenity of the Moon, abdicate the throne and give up my allegiance to the moon."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The senshi were rendered speechless, their mouths open and gaping. No sound would come out, however. They were shocked that it had come to this. None of them had imagined that Serenity would make this move, to threaten to relinquish the throne. For love._

_Rei was the first to get her bearings back. "We can't let her do this!" she hissed._

_The other nodded in agreement. They prepared to spring from their hiding place and confront Queen Selenity when a voice interrupted their grand entrance._

"_The hell you will, Serenity. Not if I have anything to say about it."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"_Endymion!!"_

_Queen Selenity watched with stunned surprise as a tall, ebony-haired man emerged from behind the curtains on the right. She had expected the emergence of four young women from her left; the fact that she hadn't sensed this fifth presence worried her. Her heart leapt to her throat at the sight of this unsuspected intruder, fearing for the safety of Serenity who was far too close to the man's grasp. But the warning had died on her lips when Serenity called out his name, and rushed towards him with her arms open wide. They embraced tightly and something dawned in her mind. It was a lovers' embrace._

"_What are you doing here, Endymion? Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to sneak on the moon and into the royal palace? And without the senshi's help?? I can't believe you just… Do you have any idea what you're doing??" Serenity stared at him with stricken eyes, her fingers gripping tightly his white tunic. The thought of her mother locking Endymion up forever terrified her._

"_I should ask you the same thing, giving up the throne of all the foolish things. You think I'll let you throw away your birthright on a whim like this? To have you choose between your love for me and the love for you__r people…it's too much. I won't let you make that sacrifice. There has to be another way." He brushed a stray tear that had trickled down her cheek. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, pressing his lips on top of her royal crescent moon insignia. "Your people need you and I know you'll become a great queen someday." Endymion turned and faced Queen Selenity. "And I will one day make a great king to stand by her side, as well," – he bent down on one knee and bowed low, a hand fisted over his heart – "your royal highness, Queen Selenity."_

_Queen Selenity was impressed by his boldness and courage. Not many a men had the courage to face her one on one like this. The combined power of her title and the Ginzuishou was always more than enough to put even the most powerful and arrogant of beings in their place…but not this one. She had watched their exchange with rapt interest and miserable heartache. She had but looked for a moment, but she had seen what Minako had seen many months back: the two were fated soulmates. She was torn inside; happiness that her daughter had found true love, anguish that the man was from Earth of all the possible places in the galaxy. _

_The Silver Alliance would never accept this._

"_A great king?" Queen Selenity gave every appearance of being composed, though inside she was barely hanging on by a thread. "And who may you be, young man?"_

_Head still bowed, Endymion recited his title. "I am Endymion of Terra, only son and child of King Titus and Queen Gaia, rulers of the Golden Earth Kingdom. I am the prince and rightful heir of the Earth, and protector of the fabled lands of Elysion."_

"_Rise, Prince of Earth. You risk much by coming here unprotected, but for your sword. For what reason have you to sneak onto the Moon and trespass into my home? Even on Earth, I'm sure breaking into the royal palace is considered a heavy transgression punishable by death."_

"_I came to see the woman I love, your daughter. After she had left Earth, I had a feeling of __unease in my heart. I needed to make sure for myself that she was alright."_

_Queen Selenity arched an elegant brow. "Surely you know of the laws that bind your planet and those of the Silver Alliance? A marriage between you and my daughter would never be permitted. Not a single leader in this galaxy would recognize the union."_

"_With all due respect your highness, these were laws made without the approval or opinions from __Earth's people. The alliance sanctioned these laws and gave us no occasion to argue against them. Serenity and I have done nothing but disregard senseless laws that should not exist in the first place. We are in love and true soulmates. Do not try to separate us. Whatever you or any others attempt, it will not work, that I promise you." There was no hesitation in his voice, no doubt in his mind. Queen Selenity could sense the truth in every word he spoke._

"_I feel for the plight of your people, young prince, but the laws were created by our ancestors to keep the peace, as well as protect both the people of Earth and the Silver Alliance. If not for it, ruthless and fearful rulers of the past would have long ago sent armies to Earth to destroy your planet and your people, thereby rendering the prophecy ineffectual."_

_Serenity spoke up. "Do you think it is right, Mother, to isolate the people of Earth from the rest of the galaxy?"_

_Queen Selenity sighed, sitting down on the throne behind her. "In truth? I think there has to be a better way than this. We've never had a quarrel with Earth before, despite the sanctions we've placed against them, and they are undeserving of such cold treatment from the alliance. But it is not within my power to simply change the laws that have bound this system for so many millenni__a."_

"_Maybe not, but we can but try to convince the other planetary leaders that it's time for a change." Serenity stepped forward, her head held high, regal. "What use is our power, our title, if we don't use it to help those deserving of our protection and all that comes with it? We have a responsibility, not only to the people of the Moon Kingdom and those of the alliance, but also those outside of it who everyday are confronted with prejudice, hunger, poverty, and war. Haven't you always taught me that while it is our birthright to receive the Ginzuishou and the title of leader of the Silver Alliance, it is our sacred duty to uphold the honour of what that title represents and be deserving of its power? How else can we justify our right to be rulers?"_

_Queen Selenity smiled. "You've come a long way, my daughter. I can see the wisdom in your eyes and in your words. When did you grow up on me?"_

"_Mother…"_

"_If you truly intend to fight against convention, it won't be an easy battle. The first step would be to call a meeting, gathering the most prominent figures in the galaxy to the Moon. Are you ready to face what is to come? Royal leaders, dignitaries, ambassadors, and intellectuals from across the galaxy will gather here to decide the future of Earth, with you, leading the charge for change. As the current leader of the alliance, my role will be__ relegated to that of mediator, and I cannot side with you. Do you have the courage and the conviction to move forward, even if everyone else is against you?"_

"_For what is right and just, for the people of Earth, and…for love, I'll face anything." Serenity's fingers linked with Endymion__'s._

"_And you, young prince? Are you prepared to face the alliance?" She had to make sure. Her daughte__r did not yet have the strength to stand alone. Not against the combined forces of the Silver Alliance. "They've nurtured their fear of Earth and all humans for hundreds of generations; it will not be easy to change what's in their hearts and in their minds. They will not take kindly to your presence at these meetings, and once your relationship with my daughter is revealed, their fear and disapproval may well lead them to take certain…drastic measures. I'm sure you understand my meaning."_

"_Drastic measures? Mother, surely you don't mean…" Serenity was silenced when she felt Endymion squeeze her hand. "Endymion…"_

_Queen Selenity's doubts were quashed when she met the steely cobalt gaze of the man who captured her daughter's heart. Later, she would wonder if what she felt at that moment was truly fear, for the raw determination in his eyes had taken her aback._

"_Even before I realized who Serenity was, I had already fallen for her. I didn't care if she was a peasant, a criminal, or as I would later discover, heir to a world forbidden to me. Even if all the forces of the galaxy conspire against me, I will stand on the ready, prepared to defend my planet, my people, and my love. Earth will be a force to be reckoned with if it comes to that. I will lead the charge myself."_

"_And Serenity will have us at her side, your highness," a voice called out._

_Serenity twisted her head around and saw her beloved senshi emerging from…the curtains? "How did you…?"_

"_They've been listening from the very beginning, my child," Queen Selen__ity replied humourously. She gracefully walked down the steps away from the throne and addressed the senshi in all seriousness. "Your home planets will undoubtedly side against Serenity. Some may not take kindly to what may be construed as traitorous behaviour."_

"_Everyone, I don't want you to lose your homes because of me," Serenity implored._

_However,__ the inner senshi's thoughts were one and in the same, and Minako voiced their united stance. "When we each accepted our powers, we forever became a senshi, first and foremost, and a citizen of our planet second. And," – Minako looked straight at Serenity – "we are home."_

"_Plus," Ami added, "we believe in what Serenity says. The Earth has been alienated for too long. We believe a treaty can be created and that a relationship between the Earth and the Silver Alliance can be mutually beneficial. There are a great many things we can learn from the Earthlings."_

_Queen __Selenity eyed the blue-haired senshi with growing certainty. "It sounds like you already know of a few things we could learn from Prince Endymion's people. How is that?"_

"_My queen, I-I don't understand what you mean," Ami stammered. The senshi all began to look a little nervous._

_The queen eyed the four young women knowingly. "It seems like my errant daughter here wasn't the only one making forbidden forays to the blue-green planet." When no one interjected, she knew she had guessed correctly._

"_With all due respect, we DID try to prevent the princess from returning to Earth once we had discovered what she had been up to. But, she was quite adamant about it, and we figured that if we couldn't stop her, we could at least protect her at all times." Minako bowed low, and her senshi sisters quickly followed suit._

_Amused, the edges of Queen Selenity's mouth curved up. "I'll forgive you this time; I know how difficult it can be sometimes to keep my daughter out of trouble."_

"_You can say that again," Rei mumbled._

_Serenity shot the Martian senshi a pointed look, indicating she had heard that._

"_Well, I believe there's been enough excitement for one evening. We should all return to our chambers. Sailor Venus, if you would be so kind, please escort Prince Endymion back to Earth."_

"_But, Mother –"_

"_You, daughter of mine, have caused enough trouble. We cannot run the risk of you being seen with the prince. When you begin your campaign for the Earth, you'll have more than your fair share of critics to fight."_

_Her mother's stern voice indicated that there would be no compromise on this. Serenity nodded. "I understand. I will bid him farewell now then."_

"_I'll give you two your privacy. But don't think you'll escape unpunished. We'll discuss this _

_further in the morning. Understood?"_

"_Yes, Mother."_

"_I bid you girls good night. Farewell, Prince of Earth."_

"_Good night, your highness." Endymion inclined his head respectfully._

_When the senshi believed the queen was well out of earshot, a collective sigh could be heard just as the throne room doors were closing._

_She grinned.  
_

* * *

**_:: end of flashback ::_**

* * *

****"What happened afterwards? Did we manage lift the sanctions against the Earth?" Ami asked.

Usagi's face became saddened. "Unfortunately, no. Discussions had been ongoing for months, and finally, it seemed like we were finally making some headway…that was until attacks beginning happening in the solar system. It started in the outskirts, and gradually more incidents of youma attacks and negative energy signatures appeared throughout. Talks were halted, and before long, rumours began to spread that the Moon kingdom let the evil in. T-that…because we ignored the prophecies, we had destroyed not only ourselves, but the entire Silver Alliance. I'm sure the other planets would have attacked Earth if not for their own planetary troubles, not that it made a difference in the end. Do you remember that scene you saw at the airport, when Endymion made his pledge?"

The senshi nodded.

"He and the shittenou were returning to Earth to quash a sudden violent uprising. There had been some brutal skirmishes before, but none like this. Rumours had it that Beryl herself was leading the insurgence and that the Terran army was no match for her dark magicks." A low tremor entered her voice now, an unspeakable regret reflected in her brilliant blue eyes. "A full-out war had broken out, and almost entire Earth's population became embroiled in vicious fights. Queen Selenity tried to convince the alliance to send troops to Earth, to help Endymion and the shittenou, but the council refused. They had their doubts that the Earth Kingdom had no association with Beryl and the Dark Kingdom, and each planet had their own problems to worry about as well. They claimed that they had no troops to spare. In the end…well, you know what happened. We're living proof of it."

"It all seems so surreal…we were there, and yet we weren't." Rei slid the screen door opened, suddenly feeling suffocated. The fresh air calmed her nerves, even as it chilled her skin.

"I-I'm sorry I hadn't mentioned anything earlier. The memories were still so new, and with Mamo-chan leaving and everything, I just didn't know what to say to you guys. Please, don't be mad."

"Oh, Usagi-chan, we're not angry." Minako crawled over, and put her arms around the tiny blonde. "It was just such a shock see to our old selves with _them_, especially when all we've ever known them to be were enemies. _We're_ sorry if we gave you a fright."

"No more secrets right?" Rei's back was still to the girls when she asked the question, but Usagi knew her brows would be furrowed, her mouth grim.

"I would never do anything to hurt you guys on purpose. You know that right?" There were tremors in her voice and a fresh batch of tears swimming in her eyes.

The four girls gathered around their princess, instantly sorry for making her cry, taking turns comforting her. The confusion and angst over the last few days became forgotten, as they held each other – their eternal sisterhood. For the inner senshi, the last few hours of revelation still needed to sink in, and the past needed to be remembered, but for now, they would take care of each other, put aside the memories, and enjoy the evening with friends.

**:: end of chapter 8 ::**

Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Sorry for the long two year wait. I wish I could say that the next chapter will be out soon, but I'd rather not make promises I can't keep! I will try to start chapter 9 soon, so please be patient and look forward to it. Thanks for reading and please review – it's always wonderful to hear from you guys!


	9. Chapter 9: Waiting For You

**:: Bittersweet Goodbye ::**

**By: dreams-of-mist**

**Summary:** Mamoru's heading to America and Usagi must send him off with a bittersweet goodbye. Secrets of the past are revealed to the inner senshi and Usagi will experience the joys & trials of a long distance relationship.

**Author's Note:** This is a much shorter chapter than I'm used to writing, but I thought this moment was much too simple and lovely to be part of something really long, so it became its own story as opposed to a flashback, which was the original intention. As I mentioned before, the story has begun to change more and more, and moving away from the Mamoru/Usagi romance. I will try to stay as true to it as possible, though a lot of the side story material is leading up to a story I want to write that centres around the Shittenou and the Inner Senshi. So my apologies if 'Bittersweet Goodbye' derails a bit. Hopefully not too much, though. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or anything associated with it. The story below, however, is mine, and please don't use it without my permission.

'…' – thoughts

"…" – spoken

* * * * *

**Bittersweet Goodbye - Chapter 9: Waiting For You**

She paced back and forth, a bundle of excited nerves and raw energy. She glanced at her watch again. 8:48 pm.

"Odango, could you stop pacing please? You're kinda making me dizzy."

"Hush, Haruka. Leave her be."

"She's been pacing almost non-stop for two and half hours. Save for the occasional staring at the flight arrival screen and the quick trip to the bathroom, she's done nothing but walk back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, ba-"

"I get it, Haruka." Michiru sighed and shook her head. It never failed to amaze her how childish her partner was sometimes. "Just be patient a little longer, love. They've been separated for four months now, and it's not like she had a lots of time to adjust to the idea of him being halfway across the world studying. She's obviously anxious to see him. Wouldn't you be if the situation was reversed?"

"Nope, not at all," was the glib response.

"Oh?" Michiru raised one elegant brow. She smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle on her skirt. "You wouldn't be restlessly waiting for my return after four months of being apart?" If Haruka heard the slight edge under Michiru's casual tone, she didn't show it.

"Nope, because I wouldn't let us be separated in the first place. I'd follow you to the ends of the galaxy, and then some. How's that for devotion?" She flashed Michiru with slow, wicked grin.

"Idiot," Michiru muttered, but not without a soft smile on her face.

The minutes dragged on by. People came and went as yet another delay was announced for flight AA7087 Boston to Tokyo, ETA: 10:40 pm. The winter weather in Japan was causing havoc to the schedules for all incoming flights, forcing some to make temporary stops at other airports until the weather cleared up.

And still Usagi waited.

Haruka and Michiru brought food to her as she refused to leave her post by the exiting doors for international flights. She had been waiting for more than five hours, in which three separate delays had been announced. The little rabbit was looking more and more weary.

"Usagi-chan, maybe you should go home. It's already so late, and who knows how much longer it's going to take? Why don't you let Haruka drive you home and I'll wait here for Mamoru-san? I'll give you a call as soon as he arrives, I promise."

"Thanks for the offer Michiru-san, but I'm going to wait. I want to be the first person he sees when those doors open. He's going to be here soon, I can feel it."

"Oh, Usagi-chan, I know you want to see him, but I'm sure Mamoru-san wouldn't want you pushing yourself like this for him."

"Probably not," Usagi agreed, "but I'm going to do it anyways. Do you want to know why?"

"Because you love him to distraction?" she teased.

"Well, there is that," Usagi laughingly admitted. "But it's mostly because there was never anyone waiting for him at the orphanage. And later when he grew up and lived on his own, there was no one to say 'Welcome home' or 'How was your day' when he returned to his apartment. I was lucky; I had Mom and Dad, and even Shingo. Mamo-chan didn't have anyone. But he's got me now. I'm going to be his family and I want him to know that I'll always be waiting, no matter what. That's not silly or anything, right?"

Michiru looked at the young woman in front of her and felt touched, as always, by Usagi's generous heart. It was of little wonder, really, that the Moon Princess's star seed shone the brightest of them all.

"No, Usagi-chan, it's not silly at all."

* * *

At 1:13 am, a very tired, dark-haired man passed through customs. He waited for his bags to appear on the conveyor belt, his patience wearing thin. He ran a hand through his ebony hair, making it so that it stood out in disarray. More than one woman noticed his sexy bed-head look and tried to catch his eye, but to no avail.

He was exhausted from the long flight, the ridiculous waits at the airports while the weather cleared up, the horrible airline food that tasted like styrofoam, the terrible in-flight movies, and the incessant chatter of the teenage girls who sat behind him during the entire trip (if he heard one more reason about why Zac Efron was so hot, he was going to snap). To add insult to injury it was most likely _she_ wouldn't be here anymore…

Disheartened, he slung his carry-on over his shoulder, and dragged his large black suitcase behind him. He thought about calling her, but glancing at his watch – 1:25 am – thought better of it. He didn't want to wake her – or her scary father – but the desire to see her had grown stronger with each passing hour that his flight was delayed, that it felt like he was jumping out of his own skin with anticipation. Maybe if he turned into his alter ego, he could go visit the Tsukino household and watch his sleeping princess. Though if he was honest with himself, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from doing more than just watch…

So lost in his miseries was he that he didn't realize he was at the exit until he heard the automatic doors slide open with a soft whoosh. He looked up…and the first thing he was greeted with was the sight of _her_. The shock of cerulean blue from her beautiful eyes, the shine of silver gold from her long hair, and the lyrical beauty of her voice when she cried out.

"_Mamo-chan!_"

Everything seemed to happen in an instant.

He dropped his bags with a resounding thud. Before he realized it, he had run down the ramp and vaulted over the rope that separated those arriving to Tokyo and those waiting for the travelers in one graceful leap. His arms vised around her petite figure like steel bands, holding her tightly against his body. He all but buried his face against the crook of her neck, inhaling the familiar scent of strawberries and something uniquely her. He felt his heart turnover in his chest and settle, like his world was righted again. All his pent up emotions – emotions of love, of longing – came out in a single, cherished word.

"_Usako."_

Happily crushed in the arms of the man she loved, Usagi wrapped her slender arms joyously around his neck, barely able to contain her joy. "Welcome home, Mamo-chan."

He was home at last.

* * *

**:: end of chapter 9 ::**

* * *

Hello readers! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter, short though it is. I am writing as I get inspired to, so hopefully I'll be able to continue on with a chapter 10. I will try to start it soon, so please be patient and look forward to it. Thanks for reading and please review – it's always wonderful and unexpected to hear from you guys, and inspires me to write more!

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!


End file.
